Legend of the Assassin
by AnimeVamp1997
Summary: Jing doesn't have the broadest range of emotions. In fact, she barely has any at all. So what happens when she meets a boy - sent to kill her for his first mission - that awakens her maternal instincts?
1. Introduction

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>Blood splattered onto the walls and all over my clothes and hair. Mission accomplished. I turned around and gazed at the scene before me. Moonlight clearly showed the corpses littering the floor and blood covering almost the whole room. I sighed. Time to go back and report.<p>

I jumped out the third story window, landing easily on the balls of my feet. Taking off as soon as I hit the ground, darting through alleyways and across streets. I ran into an alley and jumped from wall to wall to get to the roof. When I finally got up there I paused for a moment then abruptly ducked down avoiding a volley of bullets aimed directly at me.

Idiots. They should have never let me lead them to the roofs. Disappearing to the shooters eyes, I reappeared behind him with a knife at his neck and a hand firmly clamped over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

I looked down at him and noticed he was just a boy. Didn't make a difference to me. My voice was cold and cruel but still velvety smooth and low when I said,

"Who do you work for? Don't worry. If you answer me now i'll kill you fast and spare you the pain. If you do not... I feel it is necessary to say that I am the head of the torture department, among other things."

The boys green eyes widened under light blond bangs. Hmmm. Apparently he has heard of me. Or he was just afraid because of me being the head of the torture department. After all, you have to earn that title. My long black hair piled around me and my red eyes glistened with cruelty.

"I will slowly removed my hand from your mouth. If you so much as make a sound other than answering my questions, I will personally torture you myself."

His eyes widened impossibly further when I said that. I chuckled once on the inside as I slowly removed my hand from his mouth. My coworkers have often said my voice was like dark chocolate. Making my death threats seductively sweet while still darkly smooth, with a tiny hint of cruelty and insanity hinting at the edges.

They also say that I can manipulate people to do what I want with my eyes, with them being a deep fascinating red. They say that if you stare long enough into my eyes, your soul would be trapped forever in the swirling red pools. It doesn't help that my raven black hair accentuates my eyes perfectly, what with me taking special care of my hair so it was silken smooth and fell around my pale face in straight strands framing it in a way that I thought of as 'pretty'. It was the only girly thing I could indulge myself with, and the only one that I'll ever want to. Other than that though, I wish I could be a boy so I don't have to deal with all the shit that comes with being a girl.

Others though it was so I could get 'special missions'. I don't give a fuck though. Never had, never will.

"Now boyo. Who do you work for? Whisper if you don't want to die a very painful and slow death."

He didn't hesitate.

"I-i work for Archer m-mam!" He hastily whispered. I Hmmed in response. What would Archer want with us? My organisation has done nothing - that I know of - to earn the animosity of Archer. This wasn't good. Archers organisation was far more larger than mine. Although his is mostly made up of newbies who have no experience in the field, while my organisation, The bloody tears, was made up of elite assassins who have years of experience and could easily take out all of them. However while we are fighting Archer, other small organisations might try to kill us off as well. Not good. There were to many out there. We would eventually be overpowered.

I studied the boy carefully. His bright green eyes were wide with fear and his straight blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, with strands of hair falling about his face. He had a dark skin tone letting him blend into the night nicely. He looked strong for how small he was.

"How old are you boyo?"

He looked startled. Usually no one asked that type of question when they are about to kill you.

"I-i am seven mam!"

Seven? A seven year old boy already in the field? What is wrong with that Archer?! However I have to praise him for getting someone with sniper skills such as his. Hmmm...

"What's your name? You're coming with me." I said while lifting him up, the knife still at his neck. I started to pull him along by his collar with my other hand while jumping from roof to roof.

"B-but mam! I didn't d-do anything w-wrong! D-did I?"

I looked at him sternly. He flinched away from me at the expression.

"You did not answer my question." I stated simply.

"My o-organisation f-found me and n-named me."

I looked at him. He flinched again at my emotionless eyes.

"T-they named me D-dreamless Rain. I-i know it's wierd... i-it was my c-codename because they c-couldn't think of a n-name b-but then it k-kinda stuck. Y-you should've heard t-the other t-things they wanted t-to name m-me."

He nervously laughed. Hmm.. making jokes in this kind of situation. He does have a little bit of backbone then.

Ah. We're here.

"Boyo."

He looked up at me again to see me staring at a brick wall in front of us.

"Y-yes?" Where's the mam this time?

"We're here. When we go in be quiet no matter what you hear or see. If you make so much as one noise you will be dead in an instant or worse."

The boy started shaking. I shaked him with the hand that was gripping his collar.

"Get a grip boyo."

I put my knife back into its hiding place in my boot then bit my finger and wiped the blood that came out on a single brick. It started shaking then disappeared backwards along with other bricks to make a doorway in the wall that had metal doors opening as well. Inside it was an elevator. I walked in dragging the boy along. When we were both in I pressed the button all the way at the bottom. The bricks started returning to where they were. When that was finished, the elevator doors closed as well. Then we descended.

When the doors opened again, we were thousands of feet underground and walking into a hallway. The hallway was dark with only a few torches adding light so the shadows flickered along the floor and the tall pillars that helped hold up the roof hundreds of feet above us.

I glanced down at the boy I was holding at the collar with the corner of my eyes. He had his eyes closed and I could feel him faintly shaking. I sighed on the inside. Why is he so scared? I paused in my footsteps for barely a second then continued on. To others it would have looked like I never stopped at all, but to a trained eye my right foot had stopped just barely in its descent to the floor.

This boy... this could not be his first mission ever could it? I almost felt bad for the boy.

_Almost._

In every killing organisation in this state, and every others that I know of the first mission was most important. It's like an initiation of sorts. If you fail, you die. If you succeed, you get to join.

We finally reached the end of the hallway only to stand in front gigantic double doors. I knocked once before entering. In the room was a humongous round table. It was just like King Arthur's, with all of the chairs having a name plate on the back of them. In front of the table, there was a black screen that stretched the entire wall.

At the table were four people. Starting with the person closest to us there was a woman with short blond hair only reaching her shoulders and piercing green eyes. Next to her was a bulky bald man with laughing brown eyes. Next to him was a tall man with abnormally white hair with a top hat and bored violet eyes. The last person there was at the head of the table. With deep onyx eyes and long black hair he looked as if he controlled the world.

I bowed low to them and pushed to boy next to me to bow as well. When we straightened up I looked all four of them in the eyes.

"Elders."

The man at the head of the table frowned slightly at my disrespectful tone. I ignored it and shoved the boy in front of me.

"I have successfully completed the mission. On the way back this boy tried to kill me. As you can see he failed. He has told me that he works for Archer. Have you done anything to win his animosity while I was gone?"

They all looked at me surprised at my boldness. The bald man with laughing brown eyes, chuckled.

"Not that we know of. However you are our best assassin, so they might have felt you were a threat to them and there for you had to be eliminated. Anyway, why have you brought the boy back? We have no use for him. You should know that! Kill him."

The boy - no, I shall call him Rain from now on - shook with fear. I strode forward and stood in front of Rain.

"I wish to keep him."

All four of them looked startled. Then the woman in front smiled slowly at me. Of course, she would understand. She stood up and pushed her short blond hair behind her ears. As she walked toward me I could not help but tense slightly. After all, she is one of the most powerful and dangerous people in the world.

She noticed and smiled wider. When she finally reached me she kneeled and looked around me at Rain. She reached a hand around me towards him. At his flinch she stopped for moment then reached for him again more slowly.

I sensed no killing intent from her so I relaxed a bit and anyway, I could easily kill her with how close she was even if she is an Elder. When she finally touched Rain, he whimpered. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out from behind me so she could see him clearly. I growled softly so only she could hear me. All she did was glance up and wink at me.

Rain struggled a bit, but stopped when she grabbed his chin and told him sternly to stop moving. She studied him, grabbing his arms and legs and to see how muscled he was. After all, even if you're seven you have to be in the best physical condition to survive in this line of business.

After a few minutes she said,

"He seems all right, but if you're going to keep him we'll have to test him to see if he is good enough."

I nodded and grabbed Rains hand and pulled him back beside me. I looked towards the man at the head of the table.

"Father?"

He frowned at me. Then he sighed.

"I miss the days when you were my apprentice and obeyed my every word...But now you're all grown up and are making decisions for yourself. Since this is the only thing you have ever asked of me I will grant it, but only if he passes the tests. You are a sniper correct?"

He looked towards Rain. Rain seemed to just realise the last part was directed towards himself and he jumped and bowed clumsily.

"Y-yes sir!"

My mentor and father sighed again and I chuckled on the inside, although outwardly my face remained as emotionless as always. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He got up and walked towards the right wall expecting us to follow.

I started walking towards him, pulling on Rain's hand to make him walk. When we made it to the wall Father tapped on a place on the wall and a secret door opened. We walked into a hallway similar to the first one except for doors lining the walls. We walked for a few minutes before Father turned towards a door separated from the others and opened it, going inside. When we walked in after him, Rain gasped in awe. It was a gigantic training area. There were areas cut off from the rest where other assassins were training.

They were all training in a simulation though so they did not get hurt in real life. They simply put on special glasses and then they get enclosed in their own area and train. My Father turned and looked at both of us, frowning when he saw that I was holding the shaking boys hand. I just stared back at him and eventually he looked away. A ghost of a smirk found its way onto my lips but disappeared a second later.

He then turned to look at Rain. Still with that disapproving frown on his lips.

"This is where you will be tested. I will create a special simulation for you and according to whether you live in the simulation or not will affect whether you will pass or fail."

He then motioned for me to follow him and started to walk away. I gently unclasped my hand from his and then put my hand on his head. I looked down at him and allowed the littlest amount of worry to leak into my eyes.

"Don't die."

I then turned and strode towards my father who was waiting for me patiently. When I reached him he snapped his fingers and the ground underneath us lifted us to a door high in the wall that opened to a control room.

When we stepped inside he turned to me and looked into my eyes. After a few moments of this he sighed.

"I knew this would happen one day, I just never knew when. Don't let it get you killed."

With that he turned and walked to stand at the forefront of the room.

I stared after him letting amusement twinkle in my eyes. Of course I wouldn't let it get me killed.

My maternal instincts, I mean.


	2. Second Life

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>My insides turned in a way that I'm sure they shouldn't with worry while I stood perfectly still in front of the screen showing Rain standing alone in the training field. My father was conversing with the man who created the simulations. When he came back and stood next to me he shouted,<p>

"Glasses!"

Suddenly a tile in front of Rain began moving upwards and stopped when it was level with his elbow. Then a little hatch opened in the top of it and out came a little stand holding a pair of special glasses. These glasses let the trainee see the simulation. When it came out Rain jumped in surprise. He then grabbed them hesitantly and put them on. But before my father could give the order to start -

_KABOOM!_

As soon as the noise started I was jumping from the door and halfway to Rain. When I finally got there seconds later there had already been two more explosions and the whole place was shaking. I picked Rain up from where he had fallen on the floor and then ran with him back to the wall where the platform lifted us to the door.

Already all the assassins that were training were in the room, kneeling in front of my father and awaiting orders. When I came in he turned to the front of the room and said.

"Code Silver."

I was running down the hallway to the elevator with Rain on my back shooting the people I told him were enemies that got to close. Most of the organisation was killed off already, not by the skill of our opponents but the sheer number. As I turned the last corner I stopped and jumped back, dodging the knives thrown at me.

Fuck. I didn't have much time... You see, Code Silver locks down the whole base and only those in the organisation knew which ways to go and wich places ar going to shut down at what times. Also everything shuts down one hour after initiation, including the elevator. The only way in and out of the hideout. I still don't know how they found out where it was...

I only had twenty minutes left before the elevator shut down and a metal door came down and locked me in. I looked around the corner and saw three men standing in front of our only escape route. All of them looked exactly the same. Triplets... hmmmm... I'm sure I've heard of some triplets before... hah! They were trying to taunt me! Useless.

I sighed. Seems I'll have to fight them, but before I could do that I have to make sure Rain was safe. After all, he is a long-range fighter and the hideout was designed to not let any snipers find a good high spot and pick us off, one by one.

I took Rain off my back and set him down in front of me. There was a look of determination in those green eyes, even though he shook badly with fright. I put my hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair. I stared at him for a moment, thinking up ways to keep him safe. He must have been unnerved by my blank gaze because he looked away.

"Alright Rain. I have a plan."

Rain looked back up at me and nodded.

After I made him repeat the plan back to me three times, we went back out except with him in my arms. The triplets leered at me when they saw me.

"Awww, is the pretty little girl trying to protect the little boy? How stupid!" The one in the middle said, and the other two laughed as if that were the funniest joke in the world. I only stared back blankly. Underneath my breath I counted.

"1...2...3!"

At three I launched Rain up into the air and he whipped out his rifle. All three of them looked up and I smirked. Amateurs. While the were distracted I ran forward and stabbed the one in the middle in his neck. I ripped my knife from his neck and went for the one on the right. He barely dodged, but I still gave him a deep cut on his side. That'll slow him down.

Rain was still in the air and shooting at the one on my left. I saw him stumble and fall after a shot to the leg and I took my chance. I darted away from the one I was facing and landed on top of the one that fell and stabbed him in the eye. Rain was falling by this point but still shooting. I caught him as he fell and put him on my back. He put his rifle on my shoulder and pointed it at the last remaining triplet.

He was cowering in fear. Hm. That's what you get when you hire lowly street gangs to take on elite assassins. As I walked towards him he begged for mercy.

"P-please don't kill m-me! I'll d-do anything!"

I stopped a few feet away from him. He stared at me with the slightest hint of hope in his eyes.

"Rain."

And he was dead, brain matter all over the wall behind him and slightly on me. I sighed. God, I've been sighing a lot. But still.. I'll have to somehow wash the blood that got all over me from my clothes. I really need to stop being so messy...

I looked at my watch. Shit! Only five minutes, I wasted too much time actually getting him to _understand _the plan! I ran to the elevator and jumped in. I pressed the first floor button. The doors closed and the elevator began moving upwards. 'Come on, come on...' I mentally pleaded. When the doors finally opened I darted out of it and into the moonlight streets.

Just in time to. I watched the elevator lights go off and it plummet to the ground, thousands of feet below. I turned away and jumped across the roof tops and the massacre that was my organisation and the only family I knew.

_5 years later_

I was currently cooking dinner for me and An. Oh but I forget that you don't know what happened in the last five years. An is Rain's new name. I also renamed myself to Jing. After we left the site of the massacre I took Rain back to my apartment. I had millions in my bank account from missions and my father. We packed all my things that night and then we went to the Airport after Rain said he didn't have anything to pack.

I booked us a flight to T city that night. 12 hours and jet lag later we where in T city. I then looked around the city for some nice condo's to live in. After about an hour, a sleeping Rain, and thirty minutes to get up to the condo itself, we finally found the perfect place to live.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange bed. My reaction was going to be to get up immediately and get out, eliminating any enemies in my way. However, a little ball of warmth shifting in my arms halted my movements.<p>

_Ah._

Now I remember. When I bought this condo the first thing we did was fall asleep. Now that I'm fully awake, time to explore my new place! I carefully got up, making sure not to disturb Rain. After I got up I looked around.

We were in a cozy room with cream-colored walls and a huge bed. In front of the bed was a dresser with a full mirror. In the corner to the left of the dresser was a cherry wood desk with a new laptop and phone. On the wall next to it a window was closed and covering with black drapes. I walked over to the desk and sat in the wheely chair in front of it.

I spinned around once. I stopped when I was facing the room once again. The bed was a dark wood and had nice dark red sheets and pillows. I looked towards the right wall and saw two doors. I got up and walked to the one farthest away from me. I opened it and stepped in. It was a bathroom.

I walked in and started the shower. I checked the temperature before slipping off my clothes and stepping into the warm spray. I stood for a moment thinking about what we were going to do now.

I guess I could go and find a new organisation... but I don't want Rain to go back to that life. That was my life for fifteen years until a day ago. I don't want that life for Rain anymore. I know how lonely it is and how it strips away all your emotions.

All right then. I'll put him school. It'll be a new experience for him. I had to go to high school once for a mission... I shuddered at the memory. It's a good thing he'll be starting in elementary school then. High school was a nightmare.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my self off. Wrapping the towel around me I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I looked around for my suitcase. Not seeing it I went to the other door next to the bathroom door.

I opened it, stepped out, and softly closed it behind as to not wake Rain. I was in the living room merged with the kitchen. I looked over to the were the wall should be to see a 6 inch glass wall that overlooked the whole city. It was nighttime so I could see all the buildings lit up with lights, the stars sparkling over the city, and the full moon watching over it all.

Why did I buy a condo on the top floor of a skyscraper...? Oh ya, because I was too exhausted to notice.

I smiled slightly as I looked out the huge window. Then I started looking for my suitcase once again. The maroon colored furniture all faced a flat screen tv on the wall and a gas fireplace underneath. Underneath the furniture was a forest green rug with tassels all around the edges. Still no suitcase.

I walked along the carpet until I got to the stainless steel kitchen. This will be fun cooking in. The cherry wood cabinets and black marble counters made me like it all the more. My suitcase was still nowhere to be seen. I was starting to get mad.

There was so many doors in this house... I walked to one in the wall a few feet away from the tv and opened it. Inside was another smaller bedroom. Hmm.. this would be Rain's room. I closed the door to his room and turned around.

I then walked to a door that led to a hallway and walked in. There was another door that led to a laundry room. Across from it was a closet. I walked all the way down to the end of the hallway and opened the door. Oh. This was the front door. I closed it and walked back to the living room.

Were the hell was my suitcase?!

I slapped my forehead with my hand. Of course. I walked back to the bedroom and stepped inside. I walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. I could have started laughing hysterically at what I saw, but didn't. Didn't want to wake Rain up after all.

I stared at my seemingly innocent clothes inside the drawer instead. Only I knew of its intentions to get me killed by a common cold... I took out a pair of black shorts and a black tank top and slipped them on.

I turned around when I heard a groan from the bed. Rain was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked so cute...

"Good Morning. I have decided today that I will enroll you into the local elementary school."

Rain looked confused at the sudden declaration but then started bouncing up and down on the bed. Well, I didn't actually think he would excited about it. Eh, at least I won't have to drag him to school by his hair...

"Really?! Ooohhh, I've never been to a school before! I was taught by a tutor when I was with Archer but... a real school! I can't wait! Can we go now? Can we?!"

I stepped back and bumped into the dresser at his enthusiasm. Okay, a little to excited...

"Tomorrow, boyo. Right now we have to unpack and get the essentials needed to live. Like food. Or clothes. We also need to get you things for your new room."

That seemed to calm him down. However once he heard 'You're new room' he went right back to excited. Hyper much?

So we went to the store and bought all the essentials. Food, cooking and other tools, blankets, etc. We also bought some blue and red paint to paint our walls with. We also bought decorations for the house.

We we back to the condo we had to get help from the people that worked in the skyscraper to bring all the bags up to the top floor.

Remind me again why I bought it so high up...?

My arms were aching when we were done but we still weren't finished. We still had to put all this stuff away... I sighed and got up from where Rain and I were laying on the couch.

"Up we go Rain. Hmmm.. we will have to change our names if we are to fit in here. But later, now we need put all of this away."

First we put away all the food and the utensils needed to cook and eat food. Then we hung up all our new clothes. All of wich were dark colors... we still thought like assassins. Blend in, one of the rules of survival.

"Okay Rain. Time to paint our rooms!"

Rain was bouncing up and down with excitement as I looked for the paint in the mountains of bags. When I pulled both cans out he eeped. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I then rushed forward and pounded on his back when I saw his face was red. He let out a huge breath of air.

"I'm sorry! I was so excited that I wanted to scream... and..and-"

I cut him off before he could apologize again.

"Its okay."

My blank stare didn't help much though as he started crying. I sighed and picked him up. I rocked him back and forth in my arms until he stopped crying.

"You know that I never show emotion, Rain. Fifteen years of assassinating people has made me like this. It does not mean that I hate you or that I'm angry with you. You're actually the only thing I care about. You've made me feel again little Rain."

He looked up at me with wide eyes and sniffled. If I weren't such a cold-hearted person and I could control my emotions perfectly, I would've crumbled right there at the expression. Instead I stared at his face and etched it into my mind to keep. After all I'm not going to try to make him cry again just to see that face... maybe.

"R-really?" He stuttered. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a tissue from where I put them earlier. I wiped his face gently.

"Yes." I said simply.

He beamed at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I stiffened but relaxed when he started petting my hair. We stayed like that for a moment. Me with my eyes closed and leaning into his hand and him in my arms and his head leaning on my shoulder.

"You never told me your name you know."

I jerked forward a bit when he spoke. I had been so relaxed that I had been sucked into my own little world. I blinked after his question finally sunk in. Huh. I never did tell him my name.

"Well boyo, I will tell you the name that I have just chosen for myself. I have left my old name and life behind."

I felt him nod and smiled softly.

"I have also chosen a name for you. It is An. It means peace."

He lifted his head and looked me in the eye and smiled the biggest smile that I have seen so far.

"I love it! What's your new name?"

I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.

"Jing. It means calm and quiet. Fits me, don't you think?"

He nodded seriously, as if this was the most important thing in the world.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

><p>An's room was now blue and decorated with a theme of snipers. After all he still loves doing it. Even if I have forbidden him from using living targets. Of course, I still hone my skills and have to occasionally fend off another assassin from trying to kill me. I wasn't the best assassin besides the Elders for nothing.<p>

My room was a Sangria red with black covers on my king size bed and black curtains. After Rain had gone to sleep that second night, I made the whole condo practically a fortress with bulletproof glass, weapons hidden everywhere, deadly traps set that only Rain and I knew about, and thick wood that a chainsaw couldn't get through. I was not going to let us get killed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open and An call out,

"I'm home!"

An walked in from the hallway but stopped in surprise when he saw me. He blinked. I chuckled softly and turned around.

"Take a picture boyo, it'll last longer."

An blushed and turned around. He walked towards his room and opened his door. He flung his backpack onto his bed. He then closed his door and walked towards me before sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

He was twelve now and in seventh grade. His hair had grown longer, it was now a full foot below his shoulder but he still kept it in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He still had his tan skin, if not darker from playing soccer all day. His green eyes were as big as ever and still glistened with laughter at everything. He leaned his head on his hand and smiled at me.

"Did your class get out early today, Jing-jiejie?"

I was back to cooking the chicken and rice. I was twenty now and was learning to be an explosive technologist at a University. Today our class got out early because the lesson was short and very easy.

"Yes, An. How was your day today?"

He smiled wider and sat up straight.

"Me and some of my friends played against some older kids during break today! We beat them easily!"

I turned around with two plates and put one in front of him. I placed the other in front of me and reached over the counter to pat his head. A small smile was on my lips as I said proudly,

"Good job, boyo. What did you get as your reward?"

He jumped and said 'Ah!' and ran to his room. He came back out with game that had a skull and the roman numeral for two behind it on the cover. He sat back on the stool and slid it over to me.

"It's called Second Life!"


	3. Wishes

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

I was laying in bed and contemplating whether I should play this 'Second Life'. I would have to buy another gaming device.. but I don't really mind that. I had gone through the manual in the game case then thoroughly researched the game. Habit I guess. I always had to research my target before assassinating them when I was still an assassin. I never really thought to get rid of my habits from back then. I think they are good things actually...

But still, back to Second Life. The boy who had given the game to An told An that he gotten the game a few days before it was released because his father was a friend of the creator. I still had that time to think about if I want to play or not. Or I could play now and test it out... No. An was already asleep. I wouldn't go on without him. Maybe tomorrow if he convinces me.

* * *

><p>I was cooking breakfast for the both of us when An came out. His hair was adorably messed up and his pajamas were wrinkled and buttoned crookedly. I hid a smile as I turned back to the pancakes I was making.<p>

"Good Morning. You have today and tomorrow to convince me to play your little game."

At this I nodded my head at the game case on the counter. An sat down on one of the stools and grabbed it.

"All right. When does the game start?"

He knew I absolutely loved games and made practically everything one. I turned and set both our plates down. I grabbed two knives, two forks, and a bottle of syrup.

"After breakfast."

All day he tried to get me to play the game with him, but he didn't come up with a reason good enough until the next day at dinner. He smiled mischievously at me and put down his fork. I simply continued eating my spaghetti. He leaned forward a bit, making his hair fall in a curtain around him. He had it out of its regular ponytail tonight, probably to make himself look cuter.

It was working, but I would never admit that. Such a simple thing like that was not going to make me fall. After a few minutes of relentless staring, I sighed and put my fork down. I wiped my mouth with my napkin and then sighed.

"What is it An?"

He smiled even wider and leaned over the table even more. I glared at his elbows on the table and he instantly removed them but still grinned and leaned towards me.

"I see how you stare at your weapons, Jing."

My right hand under the table twitched slightly but that was my only reaction besides a raised eyebrow and a bored look.

"Oh? And how, may I ask, do I look at my weapons?"

The determination in his eyes faltered slightly at my lack of reaction but he still went on.

"You look at them longingly, as if you want to use them for what they were meant for before we came here. You look melancholy and sad. You miss it, don't you."

It was more a statement rather than a question. My right hand clenched slightly at what he said but I could not deny it. I could always lie of course, I was a master deceiver and manipulator. However, I could never use my skills against An and he knew it. Instead of answering him, my eyebrow lowered and my gaze bored into his, daring him to say more.

His eyes held a slight hint of fear but it disappeared quickly. I knew I had seen it though. He was scared of me. He knew I did not like talking about my past and yet he was boldly stepping out into unfamiliar and hostile territory. That slight hint of fear was all I needed to stop this but as I said before I would not hurt him or deceive him and he knew it.

He was trusting me to not let go of the little sanity I had while he was doing this. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Once I opened them again, they were blazing with emotion. An flinched away at my expression but leaned forward once again. He must really want me to play that game with him...

"You want to return but you don't at the same time. You want to hack and slash and use your weapons to your heart's content, but you don't want to kill another human being again. In the game you can do that and the players in the game wouldn't actually die in real life if you killed them. In this game you can return and stay at the same time Jing! And... I don't want to be alone again..."

When he was speaking I had closed my eyes once again and had shuddered. Hah, he knew me too well. I had to shove my practically non-existant emotions back into the tiny box in the farthest reaches of my heart before I let go and lost all sense of the world around me. All those years of killing and slaughtering had been slowly rotting away my mind making me lose most sense of reality I had. If I let my emotions run wild I would surely go completely insane.

Shoving myself back into the real world, I opened my eyes to stare blankly at An for a few moments.

"Alright."

My voice rang hollow, but An was so excited at my acceptance that he didn't notice. I looked down at my spaghetti. My stomach squirmed with disgust at the sight, so I got up and went to the kitchen. I went to the sink and turned on the garbage disposal. I tilted the food slowly off my plate wanting to watch it get slowly devoured and destroyed, just like my mind was all those years ago.

I looked back at An who was still celebrating his victory, not noticing how my movements were so stiff, how my voice was hollow, and how my eyes were completely devoid of anything. I felt empty. I walked past the counter where we always ate our meals and An, towards my room. Before I closed my door behind me I muttered a small 'Good Night'.

* * *

><p>It was the morning Second Life was released and a Saturday. I was feeling much better after that much-needed sleep last night. I had pushed the incident last night to the back of my mind and was refusing to acknowledge it. We had decided to test Second Life out after breakfast.<p>

Both of us lay in bed and pressed to power button on the game device. It was completely dark for a moment before it light up and blinded me. After my eyes adjusted to the light I looked up and saw a man sitting in a floating chair.

I stiffened when I saw him and studied him before relaxing slightly when I decided he was no threat. He had a large mechanical hat on and a cover over his eyes, but I could still see his dark blue eyes and bright red straight hair cascading around his shoulders. He was wearing nice black slacks and a tight white shirt that showed his muscles.

If I were interested in that type of stuff I would've thought he was hot. Which he was but I didn't really care. I then noticed An standing next to me. I smiled slightly at him and he scooted closer to me.

"Welcome to Second Life! Now commencing infrared and sound wave scans. From now on when you put on your game helmet you can start playing Second Life!"

His voice was deep and smooth and seemed to fit him. I stared at him and he fidgeted nervously.

"Why don't we create both your characters now? But be warned, you can only create one character and once the character creation process is complete you cannot change your name, race, or looks. Since you both are our second players and there are two of you my superiors have decided to give both of you two wishes."

I was startled a bit and looked down at An. I don't know what to wish for at all...! An looked as startled as I was except he was showing it on his face and by his body gestures.

"Now, what are your wishes?"


	4. Effects

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>I stared at the GM for a moment in open shock before covering it up with my usual mask. He stared back at me in what I assumed to amusement, but I couldn't tell that well due to the huge mask covering half his face. I was about ask him to give examples of wishes we could ask for when An spoke up.<p>

"U-um, is it possible without a wish to reduce the age of your character?" He stuttered.

He was trying to hide behind me and was clutching the fabric of my shirt. Whenever he met a new person he was_ extremely_ shy and tries to hide behind me. He told me once that when he was with Archer's organisation he would often get dragged along on missions to help get information. He's gone though some traumatizing things...

The GM looked over to An and nodded. He smiled and a little five-year old boy popped up in front of him. I looked over at it and saw that he looked exactly like An except younger. I looked down at An and saw he was smiling slightly.

"Umm.. Can he be seven? And can I see him in demon and elf form?"

The GM nodded again and the human boy disappeared only to be replaced by two more little boys.

The demon boy had straight dark caramel colored hair with a dark purple streak in a long braid going down his back and bright neon green eyes that glowed like a cats. He had long bangs that successfully made his pale face even more shadowed than it already was. Thick black makeup was around his eyes making his glaring green eyes even more bright. He wore a large black collar around his neck with large spikes coming out of it that covered the bottom half of his face. A large metal ring was placed in the middle of the collar with a chain melded onto it.

At the end of the chain hung a shiny black grinning skull with rubies set in the eye holes. He was wearing a dark purple and black stripped sweater that was clearly to big for him as the sleeves were several inches to long for his arms and it piled up at the waist. Black baggy cargo pants covered his legs and I could see black boots underneath with skulls as buckles. On his wrists were bracelets with more spikes on them.

I looked at An to see his reaction and was startled to find him looking at the elf boy instead. This boy had straight light brown hair flowing loose down his back to his knees. Small pointed ears poked out between the strands falling around his face and gentle green eyes looked back at An. He smiled brightly at An and pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear. This action ruffled the forest green robes he was wearing and uncovered his slippered feet.

I did not much like this version of An. I liked the demon boy better, he somehow reminded me of a cat... I then noticed that An had looked towards the demon boy and his eyes had shined with approval. Then he turned to me.

"Which do you like best Jing-jiejie?"

Of course. He never made a decision by himself if I was there. His hero-worship still hadn't died off... I nodded my head towards the demon boy, who smirked in victory at the elf boy besides him.

"All right then! I pick the demon!"

The GM nodded and the elf boy poofed away, but not before he waved goodbye to us. I felt kind of sad inside even though they were not real people.

"Would you like to make any differences to your character?" The GM asked. I could tell he was bored already.

An looked over his new character and then looked up to me. Sigh. Yet again... but still. There was something I wanted to see. In a my monotone voice I answered his unspoken question.

"This boy... he reminds me of a cat."

An was confused for a second before he got it. He grinned at me and I simply raised my eyebrow as if to say,

'_Well? Get on with it boyo.'_

However...he got shy again.

"U-um, c-can I use my wish to have an a-affinity with cats? If I can, can I have a b-black panther companion to have with me?"

The GM looked surprised. Before he could say anything I butted in, innerly grinning.

"Boyo. If you want to have an affinity with cats then you must have the ears and the tail as well. It wouldn't be right if you didn't."

At this we both looked up at the GM, me with bored eyes and An with eager, pleading eyes. The GM seemed to be panicking on the inside as I could clearly see the sweat on his upper lip forming.

"I-I'll have to ask my superiors. One moment please."

He hastily closed his eyes and sat still. I sighed, crossed my arms and sat down. After a second of hesitation An sat down as well. After a few minutes of this, the GM opened his eyes. If he was surprised to see us sitting down he did not show it.

"My superiors say that this is all right. Let me make the adjustments to your character."

All of a sudden dark caramel colored tipped with dark purple ears and a tail popped into existence on An's character along with a huge black panther at his side. An's character then turned and started petting his new pet who promptly started purring and stretching itself out underneath his hand.

"All right then. What would be your second wish?"

An looked nervously at him for a few seconds before blurting out,

"I-i know it's n-not a class i-in the game b-but c-can my class be a s-s-sniper?"

In reality that sentence was not nearly as calm as that. It was riddled with way more stuttering and said _much_ more faster. I sighed again and asked him to repeat what he said, slower this time. Why? Because the poor man can't keep up with what you're saying. No, I'm not going to speak for you. Speak louder, boyo.

After finally getting him to speak coherently the GM once again asked his superiors if this was okay. Apparently it was, but An would still have to be level ten to have a class and he would still have to do the quest.

An nodded determinedly and clenched his fist in the air. I rolled my eyes at his expression. Then the GM turned to me.

"Shall we make your character now miss?"

I nodded at him and looked at all the races that appeared around me. Absolutely not a beast. Definitely not a spirit. An is already a demon. I don't want to be either an elf or a dark elf, they are not suited to me at all. That left... the celestial race. What caught my eye was the wings. I have always wanted to fly...

"Do Celestials have wings in the game?"

I was still looking at the example of a celestial so I couldn't see of he nodded or not. He seemed to realize that I wasn't looking at him after a moment of silence and spoke instead.

"Yes. Would you like to see yourself as a celestial?"

I nodded and before me rose another version of me. Huge black wings flared out behind my character with large chains wrapped around them, a large silver cross splattered with red on each wing hanging at the bottom of the joint where my wings would fold. Large swirling, emotionless eyes stared at back at me and full red lips curved in a small smirk.

My character wore a somewhat similar outfit to what I wore when I was an assassin five years ago, except I wasn't fifteen anymore but a full-grown woman of twenty years. An open black trench coat with a hood covering the long black silky tresses of hair that trailed to the floor, the ripped ends of the coat floating behind her. The coat had been my mother's before she had died on a mission and I had kept it even as it grew ragged and old. Inwardly, I was wondering if the 'scans' mentioned earlier read memories as well. There were some inconsistencies though, such as the fabric it was made of and the make of it.

A black cotton turtle neck covered the top half of her body and dark red pants different to what I wore when fifteen with black lace hems and belts around the middle where the ends flared out dramatically. The pants covered large black and red boots that went to her knees. What shocked me the most was the large obsidian scythe with red butterflies on the blade. I could also see the two hilts of the katana on her back made of the same material and with the same design on the blade, along with the two bright silver guns in the holsters on her belt.

As quickly as the shock came it left my face, but I was still feeling it inside. Instead of staring I carefully studied the girl in front of me. I walked slowly around her but something was nagging at my mind. It was something I had wished for fervently when I was an assassin. As I came back around to the front of my character the GM asked what I still didn't have an answer to.

"Do you want to make any wishes now?"

I blinked slowly and held up my index finger, telling him to wait. I closed my eyes, turned away from them, and tried to remember what I had wanted so badly. It hit me hard when I finally got it. I gasped softly and controlled my expression once again before turning back to them.

"I wish to be a male."

Clearly this distressed and surprised the man in the floating chair. He opened his mouth and closed it once, twice, three times before trying to calm down. He took a deep breath and then went stock still. Apparently he was asking his superiors once again if this was possible. He returned a five minutes later, much more calmer.

He nodded once towards me and then turned towards my character. Hm. They said yes. Then there was smoke again and when I looked back up I saw a _very handsome_ version of me standing right in front of me. Even I was affected by his good looks, me who has never had an interest in a male other than An ever before in my life. Killing people constantly does that to you. You lose interest in everything,

He was tall, taller than me by at least three inches and I was almost six feet! I come from a family of tall people. Long straight black hair held in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck fell to floor and long bangs fell around a face of full dark red lips and piercing red eyes.

He was in the same clothes as the woman version of me but... the tight turtle neck showed off perfectly sculpted muscles that rippled with power every time he moved. Powerful arms held the scythe I longed to use once again. He was thin, but lean. He was not bulky in any way but his muscles were wiry making him compact, with a tight waist and long limbs.

I smiled at the GM in slight happiness. He blinked a lot after that and then looked very tired. He seemed to have had enough shock. He slumped in his chair. The smile disappeared off my face.

"Thank you."

He nodded tiredly and asked one last time.

"What would your last wish be?"

I stopped and thought for a moment.

"Can I have the power to transform into any animal I want?"

"Wait just a moment please."

AGAIN WITH THE WAITING. I was getting pretty tired of this...

"Yes. Now what shall your usernames be?"

An answered right away.**  
><strong>

"Keir Hashi. It means black river!"

"All right then, and your pet?"

An looked over to his new pet and companion.

"Hmmmm... Daiyu! It means Black jade. Doesn't it fit her?"

I looked at the newly named Daiyu. How did he know it was a girl?

"And you miss?"

"Bolin."

"Okay then, I'll just drop you off in central continent! Bye!"

As both of us merged with our characters we thought,

'_He really wanted to get rid of us...'_


	5. Run Away

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>As the ground rushed up to meet me after I merged with my character, I flipped and landed in a crouching position before standing up swiftly. I looked to see An landing on his face. You would think that now that he was a catboy he would always land on his feet... <strong><br>**

As I looked at him rubbing his head and face with his ears twitching and his tail lashing back and forth, girls were slowly surrounding us. I knew that they were there and as I am naturally _very _cautious, I walked over to An, picked him up, and put him on my shoulders like I used to do back when he really was seven.

I could hear the girls around squealing us and cooing at An, and for some reason some of them were trying to cling onto me. Why would they do that? An sweeped my hair from beneath him and flipped it over his shoulder.

I reached upwards for his hand and started walking forwards after I felt him slip his small hand into mine. I was stopped after a few steps forward by a horde of girls. They looked at me like I was... meat. I glared at them but all they did was swoon in their spots.

"Get out of my way." A smooth, deep voice said.

I was startled to find that it was mine. Then I remembered that I had a male body in this game. I felt like slapping myself for such forgetfulness. An chuckled a bit and jumped at his voice too. It was slightly deeper than a regular seven-year old's voice but still childish. He buried his face in my neck and I could feel the huge grin across his face.

When I spoke practically all the females around me fainted. Was I really that good-looking...? I then remembered that I had wings and I tried to fly away. However when they came out they were...small...to say the least. I was shocked.

When I was creating my character, my wings were massive. At least twenty feet long and fifteen feet high! So why, exactly, are they so small? I whirled around in a small circle.

"An, where is Daiyu?"

I heard him gasp and felt him look around frantically. We both blinked in surprise when we heard a 'meow'. An jumped off my back and I turned to face him. He was rummaging around in his huge sweater when a little black head popped out the top of it.

"Daiyu!" An exclaimed.

I reached over and plucked Daiyu up by the scruff of her neck and held her up to my face as she went limp instinctively. I raised and eyebrow at her as she mewed softly.

"Why are you so small Daiyu?"

She meowed quietly in response. I raised my other eyebrow as well.

"She said because she's a growing type and so are your wings."

I looked at An in surprise. His ears were swiveling back and forth and his tail was lashing. He suddenly turned to our right and hissed at the alleyway next to us. I quickly reached for where my guns usually were only to find that they were not there. I stared in open shock and then it quickly turned to anger. That GM...! First my wings and Daiyu, now my weapons?! Only the clothes and our characters features were the same!

I heard laughter from the alleyway An hissed at. I turned as I recognized the voice as the GM that I was currently cursing in my mind. He stepped out of the shadows while still laughing. I glared at him and he instantly stopped with a fearful expression on his face. I wasn't that scary was I...?

"Heh, I hope you aren't mad at me for you wings and such but... that's just how the game is."

His bright red hair was hanging loose around his face and his dark blue eyes were as large as ever. Apparently he was a warrior if his bright silver armor and sword was anything to go by. He raised his eyebrows and posed with his right hand in his hair and his left on his hip while looking off into the sunset on a white horse that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm going for the 'Prince on the white horse' look. Does it suit me?" He winked at me and suddenly all the girls were back alive and surrounding us again.

"Bishies!"

"Marry me, my prince!"

"Bear my children!"

Okay... that last one was really weird... I struggled through the girls gone wolves with An in my arms while the GM laughed in what he assumed was a seductive tone. I thought it made him sound retarded. I finally made it to the edge of the crowd after a lot of grabbing, pulling, and screaming. I ran as fast as I could away from the screaming hoard of girls.

"Hahaha! My name is Beast! As in Beauty and the Beast! Someday I shall find my beauty and love her until the end of time! I shall shower her with gifts! I shall - "

His voice was cut off as I ducked into a café to avoid the girls chasing after us. Maybe I should have asked to be a bit uglier... I pulled the hood of my coat over my head and pulled An closer to me in my arms. I sighed once I saw all the girls pass by.

An started laughing like crazy after they all rounded the corner ahead of us, still calling out weird things.

"That was hilarious! Can we do that again?!"

He was gasping for air as I glared at him.

"No. Anyway, you will have to call me Bolin-gege from now on. It will not sound good if you called me your older sister."

He had finally calmed down and had taken out Daiyu and had started petting her. He nodded in understanding after I had finished talking.

"Of course, Bolin-_gege_."

He smiled as he emphasised the gege. I sighed and shook my head. I put my hand in his hair and ruffled it.

"All right then. To the forest. We need to level up if we are going to get our new jobs."


	6. Jobs and Mysteries!

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>An and I had started into the woods after asking the people in town where the lowest level monsters were. Of course, this <em>is<em> a beginners town so it's surrounded by low-level monsters but we don't want to accidentally wander to wherever the level tens were...

I had put An on my shoulders after we left the café and Daiyu was still residing in his oversized sweater with her small head peeking out the top. I had to keep avoiding girls every time I turned a corner, but with my skills it was no problem.

As we finally reached the field where the level one slimes were I realised... we didn't have any weapons. I reached behind me and grabbed An. I put him on a high branch and he got comfortable.

"An, form a party with me."

He looked confused for a second. I was getting a sense of doom in my stomach when he asked,

"Umm, how do we form a party?"

I had the strong urge to slap my hand to my forehead at his question. I had to search my memory from when I read the manual to get the information. Good thing years of doing the same thing gave me a good memory... I just did it myself.

"Since we formed a party we should both get a part of the experience from killing monsters. You stay up there and I'll go kill the monsters. I'm the specialist in close combat."

"I thought you were a specialist in assassination?"

I stared at him for a second before raising my eyebrow in amusement. He stared back at me in confusion.

"Yes, but you need to specialise in close combat if you are going to get rid of the guards don't you? Or if your target is a fighter he will try to fight don't you think?"

He seemed to get it but I could still see traces of confusion in his eyes.

"What is your question boyo?"

He fidgeted nervously in his spot. I placed my hand on his head and put my finger of my other hand under his chin to lift his face up to where I could look him in the eyes. He tried to avoid my eyes but when I glared he looked up into my face.

"What is it? You know I won't yell at you."

He fidgeted again and opened his mouth once or twice. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again.

"Well... aren't you the best of the best assassins? I'm sure you could kill them all easily even without your close combat skills! You're the best right?!"

He grinned at me. I was shocked to say the least. He still...? After...?

* * *

><p><em>A nine-year old An was crouching behind me, whimpering in fear while clutching his rifle in his hands. I was in front of him with my two family katana I has gotten from my Father for my formal introduction to the organization in my hands. We were surrounded by five other elite assassins. I could see the leader smirking behind the mask covering his face, illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the glass wall.<em>

_"Once we kill you, we will be named the best assassins in the world! Now die!"_

_They all raced forwards. I reached behind me and grabbed An, throwing him in the air exactly as that night. He seemed to realise this and started shooting at the assassins with the last five bullets he had. There were twenty assassins originally but we had taken care of fifteen of them before An got surrounded. I couldn't let him get killed of course, so I jumped in front of him._

_I had gained some injuries. I had gotten stabbed in my right arm and had gotten a large cut down my back. We had gotten ambushed in my room. Such a small space and so many people intent on killing you didn't give you much room to maneuver._

_I raced towards the oncoming five assassins. The first one to get to me got stabbed through the heart. The second was just behind the first and tried to stab me. I used the corpse still on my sword to block it. _

_I ripped my sword out of the corpse on my sword and twirled around to the back of the second assassin. As he turned around I flipped my sword to face behind me and stabbed it through his neck while stabbing the third assassin that had rushed in front of me through his eye with my other sword. _

_An was falling down to the ground after shooting the fourth in the head. I saw the leader start running towards him. My eyes widened in shock and fear for An. I ran towards him, forgetting my swords behind me. I reached him just as the leaders sword was slashing downwards. An was standing stock still in fear as I dove in front of him and wrapped him in my arms. _

_I felt stinging pain from the sword slashing down my back, crossing the one already there in an X. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain but blood seeped from it from the force and down my chin. _

_I stood and turned around swiftly in one motion, ignoring the pain from my wounds and pulling out one of my guns at my hip in the process. I shoved into his mouth._

_"Goodnight."_

_I pulled the trigger._

* * *

><p>I had collapsed after. I had almost failed him and yet he still worshiped me as a hero? Poor An had to get rid of all the corpses and clean the house as I lay in bed unconscious. When I woke up, I found my wounds wrapped and stitched closed and the house completely clean. I still had no idea how he did it.<p>

I smiled slightly at him, hiding my sorrow and distress behind it. An was still grinning at me and waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't know. I mastered the skills before I ever went on a mission."

Instead of being disappointed he nodded vigorously.

"Oh! Of course you did!"

I shook my head, trying to rid my head of the depressing thoughts invading them.

"All right then. I'll go and get us some experience then."

I walked off into the field of flesh-eating slimes.

* * *

><p>After a grueling day of killing slimes - it seem my stats were the same as my abilities in real life, but there were so many! - we finally returned to town. I had gotten a dagger after killing the tenth slime that day, and it made things infinitely easier. We were both level ten now and we were ready to get our jobs.<p>

First we went to get An's quest to get his sniper job. An was on my shoulders, he had told me that it was a very good point to look for attackers from. Since I'm far from only a little bit paranoid, we made a deal. I would always carry him on my shoulders and he would keep an eye out for anything 'hostile' towards us.

I looked at the man before us. He had salt and pepper cropped hair and had gold eyes. His eyes followed our every movement like a hawk, and yet, he seemed to also be watching our surroundings as well. He was tall and lean and he had a nice black rifle of his own on his shoulder. He leaned it against the chair next to him when we approached.

An leaned forwards, his braid hanging in front of his shoulder. Daiyu was leaning out of his sweater again and she stared at the man with her shining dark green eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but I would like to get the quest for getting the sniper job please."

An smiled shyly at him. The man frowned and suddenly jerked his hand forward. An reeled back and my hands shot out to stop to razor-thin glass needle headed straight towards the middle of his forehead. I slapped my hands over it just as An ducked his head. My eyes darkened in anger.

I crushed the needle between my hands. Before he knew it he was pushed up against the door to his shop with a dagger at his throat and both his wrists held in my powerful grip above him. I pressed my dagger harder against his throat when he tried to move, drawing blood. I leaned forward so my mouth was by his ear and whispered with barely contained loathing.

"_I do not care if you are an NPC. If you so much as try something like that again, I shall break every bone in your body then slowly cut all your limbs off, _one. by. one_. Of course, I won't let you bleed to death on me... You'll need a little 'shock' to come to your senses though. Wouldn't want you to not feel the pain. Ah~ I wonder how you would react if I poured bleach on your wounds hmmm? I would love to hear your agonized screaming as I -"_

"JING!"

An was panting and shaking with fear on my shoulders. I had completely forgotten he was there in my insane rage. But even through his fear he had wrapped his arms around my neck and had started stroking my hair like he always did to calm me down.

I closed my eyes and let myself get absorbed into the feeling of the rhythmic, soothing strokes. I sighed deeply. He then started talking to me.

"It's okay Jing. _I'm_ okay. You don't need to get angry at this man, I wouldn't have died in real life anyway. I would've just get sent to the rebirth point and lose a level. I wouldn't have died okay? I'm not dead."

I slowly moved my dagger away from his neck and stepped back. An slowly stopped stroking my hair and talking, making sure I was calmed down and sane again. I opened my eyes when he completely stopped but he still wrapped his tail around my neck.

The NPC stared wordlessly at us, then shook his head. In a deep, slow voice he addressed us.

"I will not ask you what you have been through to have such a reaction. What I did was just a test. If he could not see a simple thing as that he would not make it at all as a sniper. You must have good eyes and observation skills for this trade. He has passed."

I glared a bit but relaxed a little when An's tail rubbed my neck softly. I felt him nod at the NPC's explanation.

"Of course. I understand. I was once a sniper before but I had to give it up for...reasons. I wish to take it up again here."

The man didn't get suspicious when An hesitated. He simply brushed it off.

"Every man has his reasons, and it seems both of you have gone through something terrible. I can see it in your eyes. I will not question you, as it is none of my business. Now come forward young man, and let me see you."

I was startled. Most people that have figured out that something bad has happened to us press us for answers to their own selfish questions. They do no think that their actions will cause others harm, they only want to sate their morbid curiosity.

Then they get angry when you don't tell them what happened and hold a grudge. They eventually leave you behind... I have experienced this many times over, although I never actually got attached to them so it wouldn't hurt if they left.

I was starting to like this NPC despite what he had done earlier. He seemed to know a lot of things too. It would probably be fun to talk to him... I shoved aside the distracting thoughts and picked up An gently. I set him down in front of me. He was so small!

I suddenly felt very protective of An. As he walked forward, I couldn't help but worry. I wanted to reach out and snatch him back, away from the dangers that we used to live in. I didn't want him getting hurt. I didn't want him to kill another person, even if it was only a character.

He would still feel the blood splatter all over him. He would still see the life draining out from their eyes, he would still see the expressions of fear on the faces of his targets. But... this was what he wanted... and I couldn't take away the one thing he wanted most right? My eyes flashed worriedly as the NPC bent down and looked into An's eyes.

My hands twitched in longing to snatch him back and away. Put him somewhere safe where no one could touch him, no one would ever hurt him again...

_'__**But wouldn't you be hurting the one you want not to get hurt?'**_

_'I thought you died a long time ago.'_

_**'You cannot completely kill your other side. I was just sleeping all those years before you met An. When you met him, I slowly grew in strength and now I am awake again.'**_

I hooded my eyes with my bangs and a ghost of a smile played across my lips. The NPC was now checking An's muscles and build.

_'So that's what I was feeling all those years. Well, I was wondering why I was feeling at all.'_

_**'An dragged the emotions in that little box at the back of your heart to the surface again, and you know why. Don't you feel that you are replacing **_**Him **_**like this?'**_

I flinched at those words. I never thought of it that way... but he did constantly remind me of _him._ I hesitated before answering.

_'I don't think He would mind... He did tell me that he wanted me to love again after...'_

_**'Hm. I guess you're right. Well then, pay attention. Wouldn't want to miss anything right?'**_

_'You're the one who..!'_

_**'Hahahaha!'**_

I turned my attention back to what they were doing to find An sitting and talking with the man. An seemed to notice I wasn't staring off into space and came over. I picked him up and he waved goodbye to the NPC. I started walking towards where my job would be.

"What was wrong with you back there? You were staring off into space, wich is _completely _not like you. But anyway, while you were not being yourself, I was talking to Ying. By the way, you never told me what your name means!"

"Gentle Rain."

He was babbling. He only did that if he was excited or happy. Was he excited that he was almost a sniper? Or was he happy because he met Ying? Or was it both? I was about to shake my head violently before I realised that An was resting his arms on top of my head.

"Oooohh~~! That fits you!"

"Hn."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Aww, come on! You can tell me!"

"No."

I was being childish, I know. I didn't like that An had found a new person that made him happy and I was being possessive. I did the only thing that came to mind.

"What is your quest?"

I changed the subject.

An stilled for a moment before opening up the quest screen. He knew something was bothering me, but he didn't want to push it.

"Weeeelll, I'll have to kill falcons with the this rifle I got from Ying -"

Here he pulled out a rifle. I pulled it from his grasp to look at it and stopped walking. It was made of a dark metal and the handle was made of dark rosewood and smooth from many years of use. I lifted it up and put it on my shoulder. I stared down the length of it. Perfectly straight. This was a good one. It wasn't too heavy so it wouldn't be to hard for An to hold it, and it was just the right length for An.

" - and collect ten of their feathers. You like it?"

I nodded. I lifted the rifle above my head so An could take it back. After he was settled with the gun on his back I started walking again. A few minutes later and I was standing in front of the weapons master. He smirked at me.

"So you wanna be a weapons master huh? You have enough patience to learn the arts of all the weapons in the world?"

I stared blankly at him.

"Yes."

He grinned at me and waved me closer.

"Well then let me see you!"

I walked closer and An peeked over my head at the man. The man blinked in confusion at him and I grabbed An and put him down on the ground.

"Stay close."

An nodded and hid behind my leg. I sighed. All of a sudden the NPC started laughing.

"Is this little one the reason you want to be a weapons master?"

He suddenly became serious.

"That's a good reason, protecting the ones you love."

I nodded.

"That's part of the reason."

"All right then. I'll give you your quest. You have to kill ten different level ten or higher monsters and bring me one of each their eyes."

"Understood."

I turned and picked up An, placing him on my shoulders once more. As An started babbling on I started walking towards the woods, where the quest to start our new jobs would begin.


	7. Abduction by Pheonix

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>We had finally finished the quests and had gotten our jobs. After receiving a package from the NPC's we had run off into the forest to find harder things to kill. An was on my shoulders as usual when he asked me to set him down. I stopped after finding a suitable place to set him down upon.<p>

I lifted him from my shoulders and set him on a high and thick branch near my head. Daiyu was larger than a house cat now by a few feet - about the size of an English Bull dog - and now sported a purple ribbon around her neck, tied in a large bow in the back. Defying gravity, the long ends of the ribbons were always floating above her back but they moved when she did. She was now sitting in An's lap and purring away as he stroked her fur.

I was jealous of the special treatment, but I made no complaint. I simply stared at the long silky braid going down his back, piling on the branch beside him, and hanging down from the edge of the branch. I wanted to stroke his ears so badly... Did I mention I have an obsession with cats? I watched his tail flicking back and forth in pleasure, and I was about to reach out and grab it when he spoke. I almost slapped myself with shame and shock from my obsessed, creepy behavior.

"Why don't you see what's in your bag?"

I blinked at him and then looked down to where a medium-sized brown bag hung. I reached down and was about to rummage around in the bag when I heard An shout in surprise. I whipped my head up to see An being lifted from the branch by a huge purple phoenix.

Fuck.


	8. Surprise

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>I ran after An through the forest yelling out his name. I saw An struggling to get out of the phoenix's grip. I ran as fast as I could through the forest, which is abnormally fast, with Daiyu on my shoulders. I had reached to bottom of the mountain the phoenix had disappeared onto, when Daiyu hissed in the direction behind me. I then felt the presence that had followed us for the past while through the panicked haze covering my head. Only An or things involving him could make me <em>feel<em> like this, or at all for that matter.

I jumped onto a tree with thick foliage, and completely erased my presence. A few seconds later my strained patience was rewarded with the sight of the character that had been following me. Hmph, an _elf_.

I quickly jumped behind him, pressing a dagger to his neck and grabbing his wrists when he made grab for the huge sword strapped to his back. With my height it was easy to pull them up and away from his sword. In a dangerous voice I whispered into one of his pointed ears.

"Why are you following me?"

He turned his face so I could see the grin adorning his face. He looked straight into my eyes as he began speaking in a calm, cold tone. Like something like that could affect me..

"I saw that purple phoenix before, carrying that boy of yours. Don't worry I will not hurt your little treasure; I just want some excitement with a high level monster. So if you want him to be alive, I suggest that you let me go. You want that trash to live, don't you?"

My rage reached a new level at his last comment. How dare he...! In my rage I made an unforgivable mistake. I grinned maniacally behind him.

"Ooh~ Do you know who you are messing with boy? I'm the best assassin in the real world. I could easily track you down and torture you for the rest of your miserable life! I was the head of the torture department in my organisation, did you know that? Ever heard of the Bloody Tears?"

I felt him flinch at the name, yet he still burst out laughing. I lifted an eyebrow at his behavior. Tears were coming to his eyes at how hard he was laughing.

"You mean that organisation that was destroyed by a no-name, street gang hiring organisation? Hahahaha! How sad. Did you really think I would get scared at that name? That's hilarious!"

I felt like killing him at such a disrespectful comment to my dead comrades. I closed my eyes and used all of my assassin training to calm down. When I opened them again I had plastered on a fake smile. I turned to the cat on my shoulders.

"Daiyu. Go and protect him."

Daiyu jumped off my shoulders and ran as fast as she could up the mountain. She disappeared around a boulder a few seconds later. I let the character in my iron grip go, and as I walked past him I saw he was rubbing his arms and fingers to get the blood flowing again. I smirked before wiping it off my face the same second it had come.

"Do not follow me if you want to live."

I was too occupied with saving An to notice the sound of him snorting in amusement behind me.

* * *

><p>I ran up the mountain, hoping against hope that I got there on time. I finally got to the phoenix's nest at the very peak of the mountain. Daiyu was laying near the edge of the nest with a large cut on her back. She kept on trying to get up over and over, pitiful mews coming from her as she saw her beloved master being attacked.<p>

The phoenix seemed furious as it reached out for my precious little An. I was about to jump in recklessly when my training and years of experience kicked in. I completely wiped out my emotions, becoming cold and calculating. I examined the situation, coming up with strategies and escape routes then discarding them the same second they came as useless, none of them would help get us out this unscathed.

I sighed and flipped my dagger in my hands, blade in hand. As the phoenix was about to grab An I threw the dagger and it landed point-blank in the middle of its eye. It screamed in pain as I rushed into the nest and grabbed An, clutching him to my chest. I could feel him sobbing in fear into my shirt. I stood and was about to run back out of the nest when the phoenix crashed blindly next to me.

It had recovered faster than I had expected and I didn't have time to jump away when it turned and raised its taloned foot to rip us apart. I was about throw An away from me so he wouldn't die when I saw the character from before jump in front of me.

He blocked the phoenix's foot with the huge sword he had strapped to his back before. I took advantage of the situation to dart under the phoenix and grab my dagger that had fallen out of it's eye behind it. I emerged at the edge of the nest and set An down outside of it.

"Jing! Don't leave me! I want to fight!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded when he stared determinedly back. I picked him up and put him back in the nest. There was no high ledges to put him on as this was the top of the mountain, so he'll just have to make do with this. I turned back when I heard a shout from the character behind me. He had just been thrown back by the Phoenix.

I rushed back into the fight, darting underneath the phoenix again, this time using my dagger to cut it's underside. It screamed in pain and flew up into the air to get away. I stopped next to the boy as he sat up. He had a gash on his arm and he winced as he pushed himself with his arms. He took out a healing potion and chugged it down.

"Why did you save me?"

He stood up with a grin, leaning on his sword for help. He looked up at the phoenix, circling above us.

"Well, that bastard was about to kill you so I thought I would help. And what's with that tone to the one who just saved you? That isn't a very thankful thing to say."

I simply stared suspiciously at him. What did he have to gain from this? In all my years as an assassin I have never met a person who did things for such a simple reason as that. He snorted and his heavy sword transformed into twin blades with a chain connecting them. I stared blankly at him, not impressed at all. I've seen many weapons that changed shapes and uses in my line of work. It was quite common, kept you alive longer if you had a diverse way of defending yourself and attacking too.

He seemed a bit disappointed at my lack of reaction, but when the phoenix came rushing back at us I jumped away while he stayed in the same place grinning like an idiot.

"Hey!"

What is he planning? He jumped into the air, throwing one of his swords around the phoenix's neck while upside down in the air. He twisted in mid-air to land comfortably on the phoenix's neck. He grabbed the sword on it's second spin around it's neck and tugged on both of them so they were tight around it's neck.

He did all this as it flew past me, but instead of pulling back up it crashed into the side of it's own nest. It was knocked out but slowly falling out of the nest and down the mountain. The boy on the phoenix's neck looked a little shocked from the impact and he couldn't get his swords from around the phoenix's throat. He was falling with the phoenix and it was obvious he wasn't going to get his weapons off in time to get off safely. I sighed in annoyance. This was just like when I had to train my apprentices in simulations. None of them lasted under my teaching but still... I still had to save them.

As the phoenix finally slipped off the edge, I ran towards them and jumped off the side. I hadn't tried this technique yet but.. Eh. I focused all my energy on the small wings on my back, willing them to be larger. My coat flapped crazily behind me and my long black hair came loose of its hair band keeping it loosely tied.

I was about to smash my head on a boulder when I felt it finally worked. My wings burst out from my back larger than they had ever been before, over twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. A darkness so deep they could pull you in forever was their color, and silver chains wrapped around my wings with large silver crosses splattered with red at the joints were my wings would fold. Just like when I first saw him when I was creating my character.

I flapped my wings powerfully, easily pulling myself up and away from the boulder about to crush my head. A booming voice came out of no where announcing a new skill.

"Player Bolin just learned 'Angel of Death's Descent - Agility - 35; Stamina: 47."

Hmm, my stats increased. I had high stats from the beginning, being naturally this way and for a level 10 I had pretty high stats... I sped downwards, wind rushing against my face and whipping about my clothes and hair. I finally reached the boy on the phoenix's neck just as it woke up. I yanked him off and away, not caring for his shouts of protest. We could get his weapons later.

I let my wings fan out, the air resistance pulling us to a stop. I flew us up to the nest and startled An with my wings.

"What the hell! The weapons are still around the phoenix's neck! How am I supposed to fight it now?!"

I chuckled and grabbed the dagger I had shoved into my belt when I jumped off the edge of the nest. I threw it towards him and he grabbed it out of the air. He stared incredulously at the dagger then at me.

"...You expect me to use this?"

I smiled patronisingly at him. He narrowed his eyes at the strange smile on my face.

"Of course. Unless you aren't _good_ enough to use it...? _Or do you not know how to at all?_"

He got angry at my remarks on his skill. Revenge is so sweet...

"Of course I can!" He snapped.

I still smiled at him, just to make him all the more angry. I turned as I felt wind start rushing past us.

"Then I guess you can handle getting your weapons on your own with only a_ dagger._"


	9. Red Stains

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>The phoenix was hovering above us, ready to strike. It opened its mouth and a glow illuminated its throat. I saw the boy next to me flip the dagger in his hand much like the time I did when I first came. I tensed, ready to jump away or attack as needed. My eyes widened in shock as it turned its head towards An and purple flames erupted from its mouth straight at him. In the back of my mind, the one place that was not affected by all this whispered, '<em>How annoying...' <em>

I ran forwards, trying to reach him in time to save him from the flames as well as the boy next to me. I was panicking again, overwhelmed with fear for An. I knew feeling like this was _very bad_ for my mental state but so far nothing had happened... besides that voice coming back.. That detached part of me from before was still analyzing everything, watching and calculating. That same part of me briefly saw the boy next to me hands go up, reaching for something.

The next thing I knew, the boy who was right next to me before was running towards An, a few feet away from him. I felt suspicion growing in me. I was never one to ignore my instincts and right now they said something was not right. However, all I could focus on now was that An was in trouble. The boy grabbed An's arm and threw him out of the way of the flames. Anger boiled inside me at the rough treatment even though I knew it was to save him.

He lifted the dagger and swung it in an arc towards the phoenix. I barely heard the mumbled 'Sonic Slash' as the fire was pushed away from the high air pressure from the attack. Some air came my way, making me lift my arms to shield my face and making me slide back a bit. I looked up in time to see the fire, now larger, rush back at the pheonix. However it dodged it, only it's back feathers getting a little burned.

"Fuck, It should have hit that damn bird!" The boy swore.

I had the largest urge to walk right over to him and smack him upside the head for using such language, and near An too! I pushed it down, reminding myself that I had other things to worry about. Again, the phoenix screamed in pain and landed on the mountain a little below extinguishing the fire. I ran over to An, checking him all over worriedly to see if he was hurt. A ghost of a smile passed over my lips in relief when I saw that he wasn't hurt.

I stood up and walked towards the boy the boy who had saved An. An was clutching the back of my shirt nervously. He turned towards me and I stared down at him, no trace of emotion left in my eyes.

"I don't want to say this, but I give thanks when it's due. Thank you for saving Keir."

He snorted in that annoying way of his and waved my thanks away. He started walking towards the edge of the nest while saying,

"No prob, I don't know why I care about you two so much. I don't usually do these types of things for strangers."

He bent over the edge of the nest where I suddenly remembered that Daiyu was. She moaned in pain as he picked her up. He took out the healing potion he had used before and seeing that it had a little left, gave it to the cat to heal the wounds.

"Daiyu!" An screamed.

An ran towards the boy who was holding Daiyu to take of her. An looked up to him with sparkling green eyes.

"Thank you mister elf! You saved Bolin, me, and now Daiyu. Thank you very much!"

He stared down at An and clenched his teeth in clear irritation. His hand clenched the hilt of the dagger he was holding and I was about to start walking over to snatch An away from him when An stepped back himself. I guess he's not as oblivious as he acts...

The boy looked down at the phoenix below us that was trying to cool down its feathers. It looked up and saw him staring down at it, and screamed in fury at him. He only smiled back. My eyes widened in recognition as I registered the blood lust radiating off him and the danger in that smile. I ran forward as he screamed down at the phoenix.

"Hey you stupid bird! Why don't you get up here?! I want to kill you once and for all!"

An gasped at the change in his voice, blood lust taking over him. Daiyu started hissing at him, recognizing the danger coming off him in waves. I snatched An and Daiyu up and jumped away from him as the phoenix screamed once again and flew up into the air.

It landed in the nest next to him and he grinned at it, waving the dagger in front of him. His swords were dangling off the side of its neck, but from what I could see his focus wasn't on them but on the phoenix. I could tell when his rage bubbled up even more. He really needs to learn to control his emotions, the idiot! It would get him killed one day! His grin was evil and his eyes were full of blood lust as he spoke to the phoenix in a deep, dangerous voice.

"I can't wait to see your blood!"

I covered An's eyes and whispered to him to try not to listen. I asked Daiyu to try to distract him as I sat down and curled around his whimpering, shaking form while still watching the boy fight. The phoenix raised its big claws towards him, but he dodged it and ran towards the phoenix. However it slapped him away with its wing making him slide away and stop next to me. All I could feel was suspicion as I stared at him. Was this the only thing I was going to feel around him? I know I shouldn't be feeling at all, but this person was another one like An - a person that could bring out my emotions - but maybe it was just because of the stressful situation I was in, and I was feeling too much already.

"That's more like it." He hissed in excitement.

He looked towards me and An and returned my suspicious stare - now turned into a glare - with a grin.

"What's wrong? Are you too shocked to say anything?" He said in a humiliating tone.

I just kept on staring at him. He stood up and ran towards the phoenix again. It tried to slap him away with its wings again, but this time he grabbed the feathers and jumped onto its back. It turned it's head to see him on it's back holding the chains that were around its neck.

I put my hands over An's that were covering his ears and started humming, hoping that he would focus on the rumbling in my chest instead of the noises I was sure would resound through the air in the next moments.

He pulled on the chains and It screamed in pain and tried vainly to get air through its throat. He smiled at the scream, clearly taking joy in its pain. He pulled the chains harder and it fell the ground but it was still alive.

"Good bye, it was nice playing with you!" He said in a cold voice as spikes materialized on the chains that were still wrapped around the phoenix's throat. I hummed louder to cover up the wet sound of flesh being ripped apart and the sharp cracking of bones being pierced through. Blood cascaded to the ground like rain and even through that I could see the boy smiling in pure happiness while his clothes were being stained bright red.


	10. Cliche

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>How Ironic. I get reminded of the one thing I wanted to forget. My organisation, Bloody Tears. The blood pouring down on us reminded me of so many things... I was snatched from my thoughts when the blood abruptly stopped raining. I looked up to see the boy drenched in the stuff. Covered with red head to toe, though his hair still defied gravity.<p>

I watched as the spikes which had killed the phoenix disappeared from the chains. He transformed it into a katana and shook the blood off of it with a happy grin on his face. He's a dangerous one, one with as much blood lust as he has. Not stable, but who am I to talk? The phoenix disappeared in a pillar of light just like characters do, leaving a few feathers and an egg in its death. A booming voice filled the air which made An jump in fear in my arms.

"System notice: Sabre learned new skill: dagger chain. Sabre killed: boss purple phoenix. Loot from purple phoenix: egg and 110 gold coins. Sabre level up. Shape shifting sword level up. Shape shifting sword gaining new transformation: hammer. Strangle level up. Quick step level up. Friendship with Bolin +1. Friendship with Kier +2. Friendship with Daiyu +1."

It went on as the boy bent over to pick up a small bag with coins and picked up some feathers on the ground to stuff into his own pouch strapped around his hip. As I watched he picked up the egg that was the size of a basket ball and looked over to us. His maniacal grin disappeared and was replaced by a cold glare as he looked at us.

As if feeling his gaze An started shaking in fear and I tried to soothe him by muttering random things in his ears. I looked up to see the boys gaze flick between me and An and his grip on the sword tighten. I stood, relaxing my muscles and getting into the best fighting stance I could with An in my arms. I watched closely as he walked nearer... and walked completely past me.

However he stopped a little behind me and I turned to face him, now sure he was not going to attack. I would've sensed it otherwise as he has such a strong killing intent when he is about to. It bothered me to no end how he didn't even try to conceal it. Any person could notice the amount of it spilling off him, let alone trained assassins. I tried to ignore the barely noticeable twitch of my eye and pay attention to what he was saying.

"You and that kid are very... Interesting. You are an assassin, but even so you show emotions towards the kid. That is something I am very interested in since I can't feel anything else than blood lust and anger right now. My name is Sabre, and I will see you again... Bolin and Kier."

After his little speech he continued to walk away with the purple flame decorated egg and transformed his sword into its heavy blade form which he put on his back. He jumped over the edge of the nest and I could hear the sound of him sliding down the mountain. All I could think at that moment was:

_'How cliché...'_


	11. Music Box

_**Edited: 04/22/13 - Added Fight Scene As Requested.**_

* * *

><p>I was in a very bad mood. After that annoying boy had come and <em>helped me <em>save An, I had gotten _very _mad. I was in the kitchen, forcefully chopping up onions for tonight's dinner of pierogies and sausage. When An had walked in after school was finished, he took on look at me and paled. He cautiously approached the counter separating us and placed his back pack on a stool.

"Jing-jie? A-are you okay?"

He had learned to fear me when I was in a bad mood. I was rarely ever in a bad mood around my precious An, but when I was I had a habit of throwing sharp, pointy objects. I clenched the knife in my hand more tightly than I had before turning my hand completely white before slowly relaxing my muscles.

_'Count your good fortunes Jing.'_

"I am fine An."

_'One: I am alive.'_

"Are y-you sure Jing-jie?"

_'Two: An is alive.'_

"Yes, An."

_'Three: I have An.'_

"Alright... Is there a-anything you need me to do t-then?"

_'Four: I have my own living space.'_

"Do your homework."

_'Five: I am not forced to kill regularly.'_

"I.. I do not have any. C-christmas is coming soon, r-remember?"

_'Six: We have a -'_

"Christmas is coming soon?"

I had turned around swiftly when his question registered in my head. He stared in surprise.

"Y-yes! It's already the eighteenth!"

Shit. I had completely forgotten in my anger. I haven't even done any christmas shopping yet or put up any decorations. I turned back to the food, contemplating how I was going to manage doing all the things involving Christmas in so little time.

"..What would you like for Christmas, An?"

I took the now done food of the stove An put it onto plates. I grabbed the necessary utensils and put them on the plate next to the food. Turning around, I was surprised the see An beaming with joy. I hesitatingly put the food down in front of both of us and waited for him to answer my question.

"I want to play Second Life with you!"

Christmas Eve.

The pine tree I had set up next to the fireplace filled the air with its sharp scent. Glittering multicolored lights, sparkling red and green ribbons wrapped around it, and fragile ornaments decorated it. Underneath was a replica of an old steam train, going 'round and 'round on it's tracks.

Cut out white paper snowflakes and snowmen stuck to the glass wall, and softly glowing white lights ran around the top of the walls. An was asleep, snoring softly in his bed and I was sitting in a chair with hot chocolate in hand, facing the glass wall overlooking the brightly lit city at nighttime.

In my lap sat a box wrapped in bright green paper with a white ribbon placed on the top. I ran my hand over it while taking a small sip of the still steaming hot chocolate. I had picked it out carefully. It was perfect.

I put my hot chocolate down on the side table next to my chair and got up. I gripped the box with to hands, afraid that it would slip out of my hands and break on the floor. I walked over to the tree on my right and kneeled down. I carefully placed the box in front of the tree, making sure it was in the perfect place to be seen immediately.

I stood back up and stared for a moment. I shook my head and walked back to the side table. I grabbed the hot chocolate and gulped down the scalding hot liquid. My mouth burned but I did not care. Such small pain was nothing. I walked to the kitchen and dropped it into the sink. As it fell I pressed a button on the small strip of wood above the cabinet doors below the sink.

It flew open, showing the twin swords I had stored there. I whipped them out just as the resounding 'clang' of the mug hitting the sink rang through the air.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

I flung myself to my knees, using the counter as a shield as five shuriken embedded themselves in the cabinets where my head had just been in front of. Just before the man himself threw himself over the counter, I saw his shadow, and I prepared my left hand sword. He fell over the counter, and my sword stuck through the back of his skull, where he had fallen onto the sword. I pulled the body over me as I saw a small explosive fall after him. It exploded a foot above the body, making a huge hole in his back almost going all the way through. Gore coated the kitchen and I immediately pushed the body off.

Crouching, I ran to the end of the kitchen counter. When I reached the end of my cover I full-out ran, skidding behind the furniture after turning. I could feel two more men in the room in front of the glass wall but between the furniture and me. Reaching underneath the couch I was behind, I took the pistol I had secure there. I stood up and aimed the pistol at one of the two men. Both tried to move but too late. I got one right in the forehead, and his blood splattered across the glass.

The other jumped over the love seat between him and the couch and sprinted towards me, but I ducked down and slid beneath the couch feet first with as much momentum as I could gather. Sliding across the rug was not fun, however it was necessary. He looked down in surprise, just as I fired another shot into his head. These assassins... they weren't even any good. With a sigh, I began to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning.<p>

Something heavy landed on my stomach, making all the air in it whoosh out of my mouth. I reacted instantly. I grabbed whatever landed on me and pushed it over. Landing on top of it, I pulled out the butcher knife I always kept on me and shoved it against its neck. A small squeak of surprise made me realize who it was.

I relaxed and fell to the left side of An who was stock still in shock. I rubbed my still blurry eyes with my right hand while reaching over with my right to ruffle An's bed head hair.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?"

He squeaked in surprise again at my scolding voice. Even at his age he acts like a five-year old. He still believes in Santa Claus! I indulged him however. I wanted him to really experience childhood.

"S-sorry! I was just really excited though! It's Christmas! Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! And Santa Clause came! Come on! Get up!"

He tugged excitedly at my clothes, trying to pry my sleepily resisting form from the bed. I was tired from the fight from last night. I had managed to kill all the assassins that came to kill me without waking An up. Of course, I made sure that no trace was left to tell An of the fight. Well, except for my tiredness. I couldn't help that! Took forever to get rid of those damn assassins without waking him up...

I was dozing off again. An then decided it was useless trying to pull me up from the bed and flopped down beside me. He snuggled into my side and wrapped an arm around my stomach in a half hug.

"I'll cry."

That threat was enough to make me jump out of bed and pull him out of the room in a rush. I chuckled nervously.

"O-of course you wouldn't right? Look, i'm up and ready! No need to cry at all!"

He smiled innocently at me. Evil little kid.

"Of course not Jing-jie!"

EVIL.

I fell into a chair in front of the fireplace and slowly turned it until it faced the Christmas tree. I heard An in the kitchen.

_'What is he doing?'_ I wondered.

My question was answered when he shoved a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of brownies in my hands. I looked up to see him pointing imperiously at me.

"Eat! Drink!"

I hastily took a sip from my hot chocolate. He nodded in satisfaction when he saw. When he turned around to get his own plate and mug, I quickly put the plate of brownies down far away from me. Never been much of a fan of one. When I tried after years of only meat and healthy foods, it tasted disgusting. Just looking at one made me feel queasy. I don't know how An can eat them or why he finds them delicious.

An came back over with his mug of hot chocolate and plate of brownies. He then made himself comfortable in front of the Christmas tree. Placing plate and mug beside him he reached for the gift box in front of him. He scooted around to look at me and I nodded to show I was paying attention.

He then proceeded to rip the wrapping paper of the box savagely. Poor wrapping paper... He finally got it all off and into a small pile. He slipped his long fingers into the folds of the box and ripped it open.

Bubble wrap and tissue paper covered what was inside. He groaned at seeing more things blocking his way to his present. He reached into the box.

"Be careful An. You might break it."

He seemed more excited when I said that but he still pulled away the bubble wrap and tissue paper more slowly. He gasped at what he saw inside.

Red velvet covered the box inside. It had intricate gold rifles decorating the edges and front. A small gold lock adorned the front and a little silver key lay on the top of the box. In the middle of the top of the box was a circular picture of An and I at an amusement park covered in glass. In the picture, An was nine and he was on my shoulders holding a stuffed giraffe. I had cracked a small smile at the camera at An's urging and was holding both of An's legs.

My red eyes held amusement and my long black hair was held in a braid that fell over my shoulder to my knees. An's green eyes shone with joy and wonder. I smiled at the happy memory. An lifted the box out of the gift box and placed it in his lap. He took the key of the top and placed it in the lock. He hesitated.

"W-why... why would you get me something like this?" He asked. His long blond bangs covered his eyes.

I got up and walked behind him. He stiffened in surprise when I sat down and pulled him into my lap. Wrapping my arms around him, I placed my chin onto his head and closed my eyes.

"I hate emotional speeches."

He flinched at my words, but I just held him tighter.

"I love you as if you were my son. Nothing will ever change that."

I felt him nod after a few seconds. I lifted my chin from his head and opened my eyes.

"Now, why don't you open it?"

An nodded vigorously beneath me and twisted the key in the lock. Pulling the key out, he lifted the lid to the inside had two compartments on either side that was covered in black silk. On the raised part of the middle of the box was a rotating platform with a glass black cat with red eyes posed as if walking on the left and a white cat with green eyes in the same pose facing the different direction on the right. As the platform began moving a soft tarot melody played.

An had an overjoyed expression on his face when I had looked over to see why he had gone stock still. I smiled slightly.

"Jing-jie! I love it!"

I ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes and listened to the tarot melody repeating.

"Now why don't we go play second life?"


	12. Filler

**_Edited: 04/22/13_**

* * *

><p><em>I live my life for An. Only An. Nothing more, nothing less. For him I have done everything.<em>

* * *

><p>"For your punishment, you will be suspended for a month and you will pay back all the money you lost us. That is all. Leave."<p>

I stared down at the boy in front of me from my judges chair. His light brown hair fell into his face and dark blue eyes. His cowering form made his already short stature even more small. Long pale fingers rose to signal his desire to speak. I sighed and glanced at the teachers lining the walls of the expensively decorated room. The one closest to me nodded slightly.

"Go on."

He trembled in nervousness and fear.

"P-please! My life w-would b-be ru-ruined if y-you s-s-s-suspended me!"

I narrowed my blood red eyes at him and laced my fingers in front of me to lean my chin on. Leaning forwards I spoke to him in calm, steely voice.

"I understand you were the 'best candidate' for the job given? 'The top of the business class'? 'The genius negotiator'?"

He nodded.

"Y-yes ma'am. That's w-what t-they called m-me."

My eyes narrowed even further until they were glowing red slits. He shook harder in fear and turned his eyes to the ground.

"Then why did you fail the job?"

I picked up the file that lay on the desk in front of me.

"'The Mami family is a very influential. The school is in need of their services. In order to get them to support us we need a very good negotiator.' You were picked for this job and instead of getting them to support us," Here I looked up from the file to glance piercingly at him, "you cost us over ten thousand dollars and made the Mami family hostile towards us. This is fitting punishment for you, no?"

He flinched guilty. Shame dominated his demeanor. Slumping his shoulders he slowly nodded his head.

"Glad that we agree. Now as I said before, leave."

He turned around and walked out of the room. When the doors shut with a quiet thud I slumped slightly in my chair. All the teachers except one filled out of the room. The one that stayed approached and kneeled in front of me. I leaned my head against the high back of the chair and looked up and the decoratively swirled tiles of the ceiling to begin counting.

"Please Gao. You know I don't like it when you do that."

He chuckled and stood. I looked down from my counting of the ceiling tiles to study him. His golden hair hung in a low ponytail slung over his shoulder and framed his tanned face nicely. His gentle gray eyes sparkled in amusement. He stood tall and regally, as if he was royalty. A loose white polo shirt, black dress pants and shoes covered his wiry form. A single earing hung from his exposed right ear. It was a golden chain with a sparkling bright red spherical carnelian gemstone hanging at the end.

Gao was my personal attendant, among other things. He was kind of like a all-purpose butler. He was always with me, unless ordered otherwise. We were close, almost as close as An and I, but not quite. I would never allow myself to be that close to another.

"Ah, but you deserve it after what you've done for me, My Lady."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled innocently at me in return. I sighed.

"I simply did what needed to be done. Now come and get this horrible thing off me."

I stood up and stepped down from the judges seat, gesturing for Gao to take off the horribly itchy black judges gown off me. He chuckled once again as I turned around for him to unlace the strings holding the back together.

"As you wish."

I sighed.

"Tch."

* * *

><p>I scowled in annoyance I put on the stupidly complex university uniform after leaving the judges room and coming to my personal office. The afternoon light poured through the two large windows on the back wall. A mahogany desk messily covered with papers and files sat between the two windows with a black rolling chair pushed into it. Black file cabinets and light wooded bookshelves stuffed full of books and more lined the walls. The carmine red wallpaper and soft dark blue carpet made the room darker. A few papers were scattered across the floor as well.<p>

I had merged to girls and boys uniform together to my preference, keeping the pants from the boys uniform and the shirt and jacket from the girls. I pulled on the black pants lined with gold and zipped it up. I picked up the dark gold polo shirt from the back of my chair and pulled it on. Then I grabbed the jacket from my desk and stared at it for a moment.

It was black as well, with gold trim, cuffs, and buttons. The school insignia rested above the heart. It was a roaring golden lion with two arrows crossing behind it and encompassed in a circle. The lion for dominion, ferocity, bravery, and courage. The arrows for power, swiftness, and knowledge. The circle for wholeness, unity, and infinity. I flipped the jacket around and pulled my arms through the arm holes. I buttoned it up and pulled the collar from the polo shirt underneath above the neck line of the jacket.

I turned around one mirror of two from my desk. I plucked a hair tie from a small bin filled with more on my desk and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I frowned at my reflection and pulled the hair tie off. As I finished brushing my hair so it fell perfectly straight I heard a soft knocking on my door. I put the hair brush down slowly and reached for one of the daggers hidden all over my body, specifically the one strapped to my wrist.

"Who is it?"

A soft, timid voice of a girl barely came through the large, thick rosewood doors.

"I-it's me, M-my Lady!"

I smiled slightly and stopped my reach for my dagger.

"Come in Cong."

The large doors cracked open a bit. A small pale hand gripped the door shyly and a head peaked around it. Round glasses sat on a small nose and large green eyes peered through them at the ground. Shoulder length straight red hair fell around her small heart-shaped face. Light caught on the round carnelian embedded in the side of her glasses as she moved her head. After a moment she stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her.

She wore the standard girls uniform. Long black skirt trimmed with gold and the usual jacket. In her free left hand was a tightly clutched clipboard. She fidgeted shyly and pushed up her glasses with her right hand. I pulled out my chair and sat down, motioning for her to come forwards.

"M-my L-lady - I m-mean Student C-council P-president!"

Yes, even though this was a university, we still had a student council. This was a mostly business oriented university, even though I majored in explosive technology. I had enrolled in the business part of the school as well. The student council was a way to get the students majoring in business some experience. The student council - as well as students the Student Council picked for certain things - handled important negotiations and deals with companies or wealthy families. Things like that. The - S.C. we'll call it for short - also held considerable influence in the school and the world, especially the S.C. president. I smiled softly at the girl in front of me. She was the S.C. treasurer.

"Yes Cong?"

I raised an eyebrow when she squared her shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Y-you have v-visitors!"

I faceplamed. I looked at her through my fingers and smiled at the triumphant look on her face. Then chuckled. I then put my hand over my mouth to stop me from chuckling face turned red in embarrassment.

"P-PLEASE DON'T L-LAUGH AT M-ME!"

I instantly sobered and removed my hand from my face. I opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of black gloves. Putting them on, I stood from my chair and pushed it in. I walked around my desk and to the doors to my office.

"You're right, Cong. I should not laugh."

I missed her sad look and outstretched hand as she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The doors closed with a soft thud.

Outside my office was a hallway with the same wallpaper and carpet as my office with doors leading to the other S.C. members offices. I walked to the end of the hallway to last door and stepped out. This door led to the lounge where all the S.C. members hung out together. I rarely ever came out here, as I was always busy and I am anti-social. As with the rest of the school, this room had the same wallpaper and carpet. Couches and other seats littered the room along with rugs and pillows, and tapestries were hung along the wall as well as paintings. Blankets were slung across the chairs. A fireplace warmed the room from it place on the wall opposite the door. Next to it a large window let in the sunlight. On the right wall sat a large plasma screen television, and seated in the seats were familiar parents. They were parents of the boy I had judged earlier. They stood and bowed as I entered the room.

I motioned them to sit as I walked towards them. They did not sit until I had. The mother was beautiful as ever. She had dark blue eyes like her son, but had thick, wavy blond hair piled up on her right shoulder. She was dressed up in a sequined blood red dress that clung to her slender body and thick fur was slung across her shoulders. The father looked just as stiff as the last time I saw him. Light brown hair like his son, but had brown eyes. He had a close shaved mustache and beard and sat stiff backed and tall. He was just as dressed up as his wife, wearing a black tux and tie. I shook hands with both.

"Going somewhere this evening?"

The mother - Sarah - stayed silent as the father - David - talked. They were both American but had no trace of an accent.

"Yes. After this we are going to see an opera and then we go to dinner."

I nodded in understanding and folded my hands in my lap. I stared him straight in the eyes as I bluntly stated my next question.

"What did you come here for?"

They looked shocked at my straightforward question but recovered quickly.

"Just as they all said, straight to the point and doesn't like to beat around the bush."

I raised my eyebrow at them. A maid came in with a tray of wine and glass goblets. She set down all three glasses on the coffee table in front of us and poured the red wine into the glasses. I nodded my thanks to her and she backed out of the room with a bow.

"They say that hm? I don't like to dance around the subject. Too many chances to misunderstand, too many boring veiled death threats. Can't get anything done like that." I grabbed the glass in front of me and took a sip. "If you want something, ask for it. If you need something, demand it. If you need something done, go do it yourself."

I downed the whole glass and set it down on the coffee table. I smiled menacingly as I folded my hands into my lap .

"My policies."

I saw a slight sliver of fear enter their eyes before they concealed it behind the carefully constructed masks everyone pushed into the deadly game of politics had to make. They were afraid of me. Good. I had major influence in this world. Yes, I made sure I did, ever since I came to this city. As I watched both of them stood up and bowed before me.

"We are sincerely sorry for our son's mistake. Please, do not suspend him! We will do anything in our range of abilities!"

Ah, 'In our range of abilities', instead of 'anything'. Smart. They could refuse if I ask something, under the excuse 'that it is not in their range of abilities'. I smirked for a second before I wiped it off my face as they stood once again.

"I am sorry," _Not. _"but the answer in no. You can actually consider this a mercy. If I had allowed him to come to school he would have been scorned, bullied even. He would have been the laughing-stock of the entire school. He would have been ostracized and left to do the undesirable work of others. Yes, it's a mercy. This university is not only for the children of the rich and famous, but for Genius, prodigy children as well. Your child would have tarnished this universities name."

I stood and smiled coldly at them. Then I mocked sighing wearily and ran my hand through my knee-length hair. Maybe I should get it cut...

"Now if you would leave? I am a very busy person and I need to get to a meeting soon."

I smiled charmingly and gestured for them to leave. They had a shocked expression on their faces once again and left without a question. I sat down heavily and gazed at the wine glass with only a few drops of wine left at the bottom. I picked it up and threw it at the wall to my left as the door opened. A tan hand caught it before it could hit the hand owners face. Gao came in and softly shut the door behind him. I lifted my face weakly from where it rested in black gloved hands to look at him through my curtain of black hair. Then I started coughing hard into my hands. He glanced at the cup in his hands and his eyes widened at the few wine drops left in it. He rushed to my side.

"They gave you wine?!"

I nodded weakly between my hacking coughs. Alcohol did not mix well with my system. I have a very bad reaction to it. Since my diet for fifteen years has been nothing but things that are completely opposite from alcohol, me suddenly starting drinking it like this - Since I go to formal occasions a lot, and it seems the only drinks there are wine or other alcohol - and in large amounts it reacts severely within me. I looked down at my hands to see large damp spots on my black gloves. Ah, the reason I wear them. Yes, drinking alcohol makes me cough up blood. It's not very bad if I drink just a little, but too much... Not so good. I can be out for a few days if that happens. **  
><strong>

I was dizzy for a moment but not surprised when Gao picked me up and started walking. I struggled a bit before slipping out of his grasp and landing on my feet with my back facing him. As I wiped my mouth on my gloves and scowled, I turned towards him.

"Go get me another pair of my gloves, Gao. And my coat. I actually _do_ have a meeting soon." I said in a frosty tone that held no room for disobedience.

He looked worriedly at me, but knew when I spoke to him like that he should obey me. He walked past me and into the hallway.

"Of course, My Lady."

* * *

><p>As Gao and I walked down the large open hallway out of the school, I looked up at the sky through the large archways that were the sides of the hallway. Dark grey clouds covered the whole sky, cutting of the afternoon light. My dark red coat billowed out behind me as I walked creating a dramatic scene. Students milled on the lawns. The university was a little city in itself. It had dorms close by the large castle like school - <em>not<em> like Hogwarts, thank you very much - and had a little village built around the school that was filled with everything the students needed. In exchange for the students being self-sufficient and keeping their grades up, the university provided them with everything they needed. Excellency was expected in the students, and if there wasn't any then the student was kicked out. No refunds. No do-overs. That's it.

The clouds finally let loose their heavy burdens as we reached the end of the hallway - the entrance to the school. The entrance was a large circle lined with old oak trees and in the middle was a huge decorative, intricately made fountain. There were four levels to the fountain. Large statue horses pranced on the outermost edges of the fountain. On the second level there were statue lions sitting regally while spouting water from their roaring mouths. On the third level there were griffins with wings outstretched water pouring from their beaks. The fourth level was a bowl, and sitting in the middle was a phoenix with fire rising from it's body, posed as if singing to the sky. It's large wings were unfolded and behind it, its beak open and pointing to the sky. The sculptor had done a very good job at making the eyes realistic. It was as if they followed you everywhere. Between every statue was archways of stone, varying in height all stopping at the edges of the fourth level before becoming a sphere around the phoenix. The sculptor had made it so it looked like the sphere around the phoenix never stopped. Caging it forever. I didn't like the fountain. It didn't help that the rain made it look as if the phoenix was crying.

Under the overhang at the end of the hallway was a long, standard black limousine. Gao walked in front of me and opened the door to the limousine. I slid in and Gao did a moment later. The glass separating the driver from us slid down. I looked to see a boy with messily kept black hair and frosty blue eyes smiling at us. He shifted right hand on the wheel slightly and my eyes darted to it. On his middle finger was a silver band, and embedded into it was a single carnelian gemstone. I looked out the tinted window as Gao told the boy the address. The glass window didn't go back up as he started driving.

"So My Lady, how are you?" The boy asked cheerfully. I sighed.

"Why are you always happy, Xing-fu?" I asked boredly.

He laughed good-naturedly and shook his head.

"All right. I'll leave you alone now."

And the glass window rolled up.

Half an hour later the rain had gotten worse and we finally reached our destination. It was a small mansion on a hill surrounded by a _very _large wall and gate. Gao got out and walked to the buzzer to tell them that we were here. The gates creaked open and we drove slowly in. When we parked in front of the house the glass window separating Xing-fu from us rolled down. He smiled at us cheerfully.

"If ya need me just shout my name~! I'll come right away!"

I chuckled and nodded at him as I stepped out of the car and under the umbrella Gao held. We walked inside were the family I was meeting with met us inside. It was a tall imposing old man with receding brown hair, his wife who was old as well yet still retained her beauty in her own way, and their son. Their son was a handsome man, somewhere in his twenties, with long brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He was tall like his father and had feminine features. He smiled welcomingly at us. I nodded curtly at him. As I turned away I watched him out the corner of my eye. When he thought I wasn't looking an ugly look and a scowl crossed his face. I would have to watch that one.

The negotiations went fine until the servants brought out wine. Gao almost told them about my 'condition' but I made him stop with a look. If I couldn't drink wine without puking up blood, what will this family think of me? This family was important to the school, and me, as they had many connections to various companies we need. So I drank more and more wine as the maids refilled my glass constantly without asking. After a while I had started to get dizzy but I acted like I wasn't. When I finally began coughing, the chaos begun. The father rose from his chair and pointed triumphantly at me.

"Hah! I hope this kills you for what you did to the Ishijima family! They were our closest friends and you ruined them! RUINED THEM!"

He had turned from triumphant to furious.

"Just in case you don't die from this, I hired some trained assassins to kill you now! _Hahahahaha_!"

Suddenly the lights went off but I could still hear the man laughing along with his family. My training kicked in and I was up regardless of my body. I noted the five more presences in the room coming straight at me. However, before I could act, all of them disappeared and the lights were switched back on. I glanced over to where I knew the light switch was to see Gao with a bloodied dagger in his hands. I glanced at the floor to see the 'trained assassins' lying dead on the floor. The family had noticed. They cowered before me on the couch, fear evident in their whole beings. I started putting on an act, even though my body was screaming for the endless oblivion of unconsciousness.

"You wanted to kill me hmm? How unfortunate for you. "

I looked down at them as if I were in my judges chair.

"Now, your punishment is... death."

I turned and walked towards the door as the family began screaming for mercy. As I passed Gao I whispered to him.

"Kill them all. Make sure no leaves this house alive."

He nodded.

"Yes, My Lady."

As I walked out to the car, even more assassins tried to kill me. Before they could a silver chain with spikes covering every surface of it killed them.

"Patrol the whole area Xeng-fu. Make sure no one gets out."

Even though I did not turn around I knew he had bowed, blue eyes gone dark and hard. I felt his presence grow farther away by the second as I got into the driver's seat soaking wet. Those two would be able to handle it. I sighed as I drove home. No one could be left alive. If there was but one, they would be able to get revenge. They would go after An. My hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. Nothing would touch An.

I made it as far as I could in the next twenty minutes before I had to pull over and get out as to not get blood all over the car. I climbed back in the car laboriously and closed and lock the doors behind me. I could not make myself drive though. Just as I slipped unconscious, I had one last thought.

* * *

><p><em>Everything. Everything is for An.<em>


	13. The new student arrives

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p><strong>BEEEEEEPPP!<strong>

I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock, effectively cracking the glass covering the electric screen showing the glowing blue numbers that told the time and turning the damn thing off. I glanced at the time, to see that it was seven in the morning. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as my eyes adjusted to the dark of my room. I lay in my bed a few moments longer before sighing in defeat. I had to get up to go to the dreaded school.

I slipped out of bed and walked to my dresser. I grabbed my uniform and slipped it on. I heard An's door opening and closing as I put on my uniform jacket. When I finished I walked out of my room and to the kitchen to make breakfast. As I walked to the fridge I spotted An sitting at the counter blinking groggily and still in his pajamas. The buttons of the blue shirt were done unevenly and the pants were inside out. His straight long blonde hair was let loose, and it fell down his back to his waist in sleep curled waves. I suddenly had a strong urge to pick him up and squeeze him. I resisted this urge to my best ability. I opened the fridge door and got out eggs. Then I opened the freezer and got out everyone's favorite food, bacon. As I started cooking, the smell of the bacon snapped An out of his sleepy trance.

"Bacon! I love bacon..."

I smiled at him as he practically drooled at the smell.

"I know."

A few minutes later, and I was setting down plates laden with food in front of both of us. We ate in companionable silence. When we finished eating I placed all the dishes in the sink and began washing them.

"An, get ready for school. I have to get to the University early today. There is a new student coming today and that means extra paperwork."

He smiled and slipped off the stool, heading for his room.

"Right!"

A little while later found me dropping An off at his middle school in my grey sedan. We waved goodbye and I wove my way out of the line of cars of parents dropping off their kids. I sped towards the University and barely made it at seven forty-five. School started at eight so I had fifteen minutes to catch up on work. I gave my keys to the chauffeur and started the long walk to my office. Along the way, Gao joined me. He handed me a clipboard filled with the paperwork needed to get the new student into the school. I scanned through the papers and finished signing everything that needed my signature just as we reached the large doors of my office. I handed the clipboard back to Gao as he pushed the doors open and I walked inside. The perpetually shy and nervous Cong waited for me inside.

"A-ah! M-my L-lady! I p-put the new s-students infor-formation on your d-desk..."

I nodded to show I heard her and waved my hand in dismissal. She left as Gao walked in. I sat down in my desk chair and picked up the manila folder that contained the new student's information as Gao kneeled in front of my desk, and essentially, me. I opened the folder in my hands. The first thing was a page sized picture of the new student. White hair, gold eyes. I narrowed my own blood red eyes at the arrogance I saw in them. In that moment I knew I would not like the new student. I looked at the bottom of the picture for the name of the student. Heng Ru Shi. I snapped the folder shut after snatching the picture out of it. I tossed it to Gao and he effortlessly plucked it out of the air.

"Find out everything you can about him."

He disappeared.

* * *

><p>The school day passed by rather quickly and Gao came back thirty minutes before school ended. He placed his report on all he had gathered about the new student on my desk, but I ignored it in favor of going to meet him in person first.<p>

I walked down the hallways with Gao at my side and listened to the girls around me gossiping.

"Did you hear? That new guy - Heng Shi? - is going to fight the karate captain later?! He could get kicked out of school for that!"

"Are you serious? When?"

"After school in a few minutes!"

I walked up to the two girls I was eavesdropping on. They saw me coming and started squealing.

"Oh my god! Is Jing-shèng coming towards us?!" **(A/N: shèng - the holy/sacred)**

I stood in front of them and they both bowed. I sighed. I hated it when they acted like this.. I addressed them in an imperial manner, making sure they knew to answer me no matter what as I wrapped my arms around my middle. It was a habit I obtained to make myself look more imposing.

"What were you two just talking about?"

Their eyes widened in fear for their new student. They knew I had no mercy when it came to breaking the rules.

"U-um, the new student was challenged by the karate captain to a d-duel after school in a few minutes."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

They squeaked in surprise.

"I-in the dojo!"

I nodded my thanks to them and turned towards the direction of the dojo. I had gotten the new students profile at the beginning of school when I walked into my office. It was lying on my desk on top of everything looking important. The first thing in it was the new students picture and name. Heng Ru Shi. The moment I glanced at the picture I knew he would be trouble. He had that look in his eyes. He looked familiar too.. The after school bell rang and students began to rush towards the dojo. When they saw me they paled and made way. I finally made it to the dojo, waves of students moving to make way for me. I took off my shoes and stepped inside, Gao doing the same. I could hear the whispers around me.

"What is Jing-shèng doing here?"

"Ah! She must be here to punish the new student!"

"Jing-shèng is so cool..."

What I saw inside the dojo did not please me. The new student - Heng Shi- was standing across from the karate captain I never bothered to know the name of. They began to fight. I could feel the wondering gazes of the students on me. Wondering why I hadn't stopped it yet. I then moved forward.

"Stop this fight now."

The karate captain instantly stopped but Heng Shi did not. I could feel the barely concealed anger that had come over him radiating off him as he turned to attack me. Idiot. He needed to control himself. I let Gao react and handle him. Gao stepped in front of me and grabbed Heng Shi by the neck and twisted him so his back was facing him. He slammed him to the ground and captured his wrists with his other hand. A sickening crack was heard as his face met the hard wooden floor.

"How dare you!" Gao was angry. When the always calm Gao got angry, it was not good for the person who made him that way.

I walked towards Heng Shi and kneeled at his side. Bending down, I whispered in his ear.

"I know you are an assassin." I felt his eyes widen by my ear. "Your movements easily tell me so. Calm down, or else I will be forced to knock you out."

I had recognized him once I had gotten close to him. He was that boy from Second Life. The one that helped me save An. Helped me. I felt cold rage burn in my stomach but did not let it show. I watched him relax in Gao's grip as I stood up. I motioned for Gao to let him go. He reluctantly did so. Heng Shi got up and glared at me while rubbing his wrists and attempting to set his nose.

"Since this fight was after school times, I cannot punish those involved."

I heard the students sigh in relief. The Karate captain's was the loudest. I turned to the entrance.

"Come along then Heng Ru Shi. You only got here an hour ago correct? Then you would not have been given a proper tour of the school yet as you would have had to do much paperwork... I will give you a tour then."

The room erupted in loud whispers.

"What?! Jing-shèng giving a new student a tour?!"

"He must be really important for JING-shèng to give him a tour!"

I walked out and waited for Heng Shi to follow.


	14. What the hell is going on?

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>I waited for Heng Ru Shi to follow me out the dojo. When he stepped out, I turned and began walking. Gao looked hesitant as he walked beside me, and I could feel Heng Ru Shi's presence close behind.<p>

"My Lady.. Why are you giving a tour to such a disrespectful person? He attacked you! He has no - "

I stopped abruptly and glared sharply at him. He immediately closed his mouth and kneeled before me in the completely empty hallway.

"Are you questioning me Gao?" I asked in a coldly quiet voice. He shook his head, not looking me in the eye.

"No, My Lady."

"Good."

Just as I was about to turn back I felt the presence of Heng Ru Shi rush towards me. I smiled, I was expecting this as he was an assassin. I wasn't about to trust him immediately. He could have been sent to kill me. I swiftly turned towards him while whipping out the hidden knife at my wrist and slashed at his open stomach. He jumped back, his shirt getting slightly cut open.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then went for Gao. Gao was to distracted with his worry for me to notice the kick aimed for his stomach. He was sent flying back against a pillar and I heard a sickening crack as his head met the smooth stone of the structure. I felt concern flash through my mind before I pushed it violently away. Heng Ru Shi turned towards me and I caught a flash of a grin before he was behind me, knife at my throat and hand on my back. I could not move a muscle.

"I have no idea who you are, or which organisation you come from, but if you move around to much you will kill yourself. Now, I want to ask you some questions. What are you to this school? What is your name? Why do you piss me off just being in your presence, so much that I would like to kill you slowly and painfully? But here is my real question... Why do I hesitate?"

My eyes widened and my mind was in overdrive. How did he..? What did he do to me?! It seemed my face was the only thing that could move. So I answered his questions.

"I am too important to this school for you to kill me. If you do, be warned that you WILL be hunted and killed. Easily. You have no idea. My name is of no importance to you and maybe it is just your childish personality that makes me infuriating to you." I smirked and a short mirthless laugh left my lips. "You seem to have no control of your emotions, boy. And it seems I am the complete opposite of you. You don't think things through do you? Act then think, hm?"

I heard a low growl come from the boy behind me. I could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves. I could feel another short bark of laughter start making its way up my throat. I shoved it back down.

"You sound like a dog, _boy_."

The second I finished speaking I felt a white-hot agony rip through my whole body. I clenched my teeth in pain, not letting a single sound escape me.

"Yea, so what. I like feelings, they make me who I am. Sure, I was taught to push away feelings because they make you weak, but for me it is the opposite. The angrier I am, the more I think. And the more I think, the more dangerous I am. No one has been alive long enough to even catch a glimpse of my true potential. Some people might say that anger devours you, making you unable to think, but I am not normal. I have trained far longer than you have."

I gasped when I felt something... intruding.. in my mind. Before I could shove whatever it was out of my mind, it went through the memories of when I met and got An. I saw red around my vision, How dare...?!

_'GET OUT!'_

I shoved whatever it was violently out of my mind.

"Oh, and you have to watch your butler, he can be dead for all I care but I would like to see the whole school."

I felt the knife pull away from my neck and the boy step back. I still could not move. What the hell just happened?! This certainly Is _not_ normal. Mutation..? Scientist created power...? Bio-weapon...? Who knows. Whatever his power was, he is not a person to let your guard down around. I suddenly felt as if a weight was lifted off me, and I could move once more. I turned cautiously around to look and Heng Ru Shi behind me. He offered a feral grin to my suspicious stare. My eyes flickered over to where Gao still lay and I sheathed the dagger in my hand. I strode over to Gao's side and checked for a pulse. I suppressed the sigh of relief that wanted to come out and carefully checked the back of his head. There was some minor bleeding and when he woke up I would check for a concussion. I took my phone out of my pants pocket and dialed up the school nurse. After a brief conversation with her I stood up and looked a Heng Ru Shi once more. Then I turned abruptly and walked away with a 'follow me' gesture over my shoulder.

"You wanted to see the school right?"

I walked down the large hallway to our first destination. Glancing down to the sheet of paper I held in my hand - Heng Ru Shi's class list that I had pocketed when I left my office to go see him - I saw that it was room number 204; Art.

I walked to an elevator at the end of the hallway Heng Ru Shi right behind me. Stepping inside I pressed the second floor button. The door closed slowly and the only sound besides our breathing was the soft sound of the piano that served as the 'elevator music'. A soft ding was our warning that we had made to the second floor. I stepped outside the elevator and turned left.

After walking for a few more silent minutes I stopped before a light wooded door with a small sign atop it decorated with gold leaf that boldly declared in swirly Vivaldi font that we were standing before the door of the classroom 104. I put my fingers in the rectangular indent of a door handle and slid the door open, taking a step inside. Inside was the art room.

The wallpaper and carpet was the same as the rest of the room. Mahogany office desks littered the room, splattered with many different colored paints and with leather chairs behind them. Lining the walls were counters with sinks symmetrically placed four squares apart from each other in the counters. Art supplies in cups, bottles, and containers were placed upon the counters in spots marked by construction paper with the teachers writing on it taped to the wall. The teachers desk stood at the foremost of the room, directly in front of a blackboard with the days demonstrations still not erased. Paintings lined the walls between cabinets and sculptures lay unfinished or finished on the counters.

"This is the art room, in case you haven't noticed." I sayed sarcastically. I still was angry from the confrontation in the hallway.

"It is your first period class. Your teacher is Mr. Hathaway."

I turned and walked out. I waited until he was done looking and then walked down another hallway heading to his next class, science room 183. When we arrived I opened the door and stepped inside, letting him examine the room.

"Science. Your teacher will be Ms. Clearwater." I said shortly.

The science room was much like the art room with the exception of all the art. In its place was everything a scientist would need. This room was on an outer wall of the school and had large windows that reached the ceiling and floor. There were leather window seats and many soft pillows at the bottom of the window and black curtains tied to the sides of the windows with thick golden rope with tassels at the end of them.

After that I simply walked to the hallway that his classroom would be down and would state the room number and teacher.

"Room 238, English. Ms. Smith."

"Room 262, Math. Mr. Beck."

Then came his gym class. We walked to the back of the school, were the massive gym resided. It was two stories high and was about a half a mile long. Throughout the whole gym was indoor courts and work out rooms. Heng Ru Shi whistled behind me as we walked inside, impressed.

"The first floor is for the male population of the school, while the second floor is for the females. We do not let our students get distracted with ogling the other genders."

I could hear him snicker at my last statement. I turned abruptly and walked out of the gym and into the school once again. We ended up on the third floor and in the hallway of his sixth class.

"Room 321, History. Mr. Robinson."

I turned and walked him to his seventh class. We went down three more hallways before standing in front of another door, this time opening it and letting him inside.

"Room 367, Design and Technology. Ms. Witherson."

Inside were long desks in two rows all of them with black glass covering. I could see his questioning glance. I sighed and walked over to a desk. I then tapped the 'black glass'. It quietly whirred to life. I felt Heng Ru Shi jump a little in surprise behind me making me smirk slightly. The 'black glass covering' had actually been the screen to the touch screen computer embedded into the desk.

"Here at the university we have the most high end technology not only for education, but entertainment as well."

A page popped up with a keyboard at the bottom and prompted me for a password. Instead of bending down over the screen, I simply waved my hand over the screen in an upward motion. The page prompting me for a password and the keyboard came up into the air as a hologram. I put my hands a little in front of the keyboard - not actually touching it - and began to type. I tapped the air in front of the enter key after I was done. I turned and motioned towards the hologram in the air loading the home screen while looking towards Heng Ru Shi.

"This is what you'll be using during your Design and Technology class. Of course, there's much more than the simple thing that I have showed you, but you will be taught that and given your password and username in due time. Now, let us move on."

I turned off the computer in the desk and walked out. We ended up in front of my favorite room.

"Room 394, Music. Ms. Williams."

I walked into the room, it was larger than all the others, about twice the size of the already large rooms. There were a few desks at the back of the room, but at the forefront of the room stood the musical instruments. A pair of stark white and pitch black grand piano's sat facing each other at the head of the room. behind them were all other types of instruments. Cellos, flutes, violins, drums. Almost everything. I smiled faintly at the sight, especially at the pianos. I loved coming in here with An and playing the piano for him. We stayed longer than usual in this room before leaving. I pointed down another hall towards his ninth class.

"Room 323, Chinese. Mr. Thompson."

Then I pointed towards another hall to the right of the first one.

"Room 245, Demolition Education. Mr. Acton. You will be sharing that class with me, as I am learning to be an explosive technologist. You may go home now, the tour is over. You will have to find anything else you need on your own tomorrow."

With that, I turned and walked away.

I sat in my office late that night, curtains closed tight so no moonlight could filter through. Only the slight glow of the golden wax candles standing on the corners of my desk illuminated the room. Gao stood silently behind my chair, curiously completely without any head injury of any kind from the fight earlier in the day. I frowned down at the manila folder in my hands, the compilation of all the information Gao could find on the new student - Heng Ru Shi. I flipped open the folder and looked down at the first thing in it. A current picture of Heng Ru Shi. I slowly flipped through the folder, all of the information pictures, my eyes widening at the dates on the pictures. I gasped at the last one. The last picture in the folder was black and white, stained with age.

And it was taken in 1910.

It was currently 2300. Three hundred and ninety years ago.

_'What am I dealing with?'_


	15. Tournament

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>My eyes flashed open the second I felt someone land on my bed, and the next I was flipping off of it, hidden dagger in my hand and ready to throw. It slipped out of my hand though when that same someone rammed into me and I my back slammed into the wall and my head cracked against it so after. I blacked out for a second before the sound of laughter filled my ears. I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of the already head-splitting headache breaking my head. My blurry vision finally focused to see An sitting in my lap laughing away. I sighed and rested my forehead on the top of his head. My long black hair fell around us in straight waves as I wrapped my arms around An. The room was almost pitch black with the only light coming from the open door of my room.<p>

"You realize it saturday right An?" I asked tiredly. He chuckled.

"Yup! But you know what?!" He asked excitedly and raised his face so our foreheads were touching.

I cracked my red eyes open a centimeter and looked down at him with dull curiosity.

"What An?" I said in return to his question.

"The tournament's soon! People have been talking about it for weeks on the website! We don't have any team members though so we can't participate but we can still watch! We should get our tickets! And you still haven't shown me the weapon you got when we first began the game!" He declared.

I smiled softly down at him.

"That was barely two weeks ago An. We haven't been playing much either."

He grinned up at me in triumph.

"Then we'll just have to play now right?" He asked.

I blinked in surprise at this. My eyes widened a bit at what he just did. _'He just played me into playing Second Life...! But I'm a little proud. He's getting better at it.' _

"Alright then. However there's one thing you need to do first." I said down to him.

He blinked in confusion and cocked his head to the side. I stared blankly at him and removed my head and arms from him.

"Get off me."

An started laughing at my demand and got up from my lap. He pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear as he left and waved at me.

"I'll be in the kitchen waiting for breakfast~!" He said in a sing song voice.

I scowled at his retreating back.

"You know how to cook, make it yourself!" I grumbled. An just laughed harder.

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast, both of us laid down on my bed with the game helmets on. We got comfortable and switched the helmets on. A second later we were both in Second Life. We were deep in the forest. The last time we had logged on we had gone into the forest to grind, leveling up as fast as we could. We were now both level 56, and working to get to a higher level. An was sitting cross-legged in a tree resting with Daiyu - now bigger than An himself - sleeping on the ground below him. I leaned against the tree he was sitting in. We didn't want to change our outfits anytime soon, so we simply upgraded them whenever it was needed. We had gotten some good loot though. An now had two rings adorning both hands that increased certain stats.<p>

On his right hand on his index finger was a simple band that increased agility. It was a mix of white and a faint green. On his pinky was a ring that increased his strength. It was a dark brown color with a small spherical bloodstone attached to it. On his left hand on his index finger was a thin silver band embedded with many small jade gems that increased stealth. On his ring finger was a black ring that increased speed.

I now had a dark red choker that increased my defense. It has a silver chain attached to the front of the choker, so I could attach charms that increased skills or gave me new ones. It was very useful. I looked over to the right where An sat cleaning his rifle with a cloth. It was precious to him, and he would not let even a speck of dust land on it. It also seemed to be a growing type weapon. We had found out the minute we had leveled up. He used the rifle constantly, while I used the measly dagger I had gotten when we were leveling up to get out jobs. It didn't help that I was a strict about money - habit from being the one handling the money coming in and out of the university - and didn't want to spend any to get a new weapon.

"What should we do now An?" I asked him.

He stashed the cloth away in one of his many pockets on his pants and jumped down from the tree. He walked up to me and reached his arms up, silently asking to be picked up. As I picked him up and placed him on my shoulders he began to speak.

"Well, you could finally show me what the reward was for the job mission, we could go sell our loot, or go get tickets to the tournament!" He said cheerfully.

Daiyu had gotten up when her master had jumped down from the tree and began following me when I had started walking.

"We'll go to Star City then." I stated.

An bent over my head to look me in the eye, even though I kept mine looking forward as to not run into anything.

"How come?! I thought we were going to - "

"We're going to do all three, but to do that we need to go to Star City." I interrupted smoothly.

He blinked in surprised, then again in comprehension. I felt him straighten up and put his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Alright! To Star City it is!" He declared loudly.

* * *

><p>We had finally made it to Star City and we were walking in when a huge commotion happened right in front of us. An elf boy and an elf woman were being confronted a human woman and a crowd of men. I frowned at the sight while An chuckled.<p>

"It seems as if the human girl wants the elf boy, Bolin-gege~. Should we help them?" An asked excitedly. I shook my head slowly.

"No An. We should not get involved with something that does not involve us. It might lead to further troubles. Besides, we'd be wasting time better spent doing the things you suggested." I told him.

I sighed and stepped forward between the two elves. Glaring at the human woman and her subordinates, I spoke.

"Move out of my way now, before I kill you all. You're wasting my precious time."

I narrowed my blood red eyes at them while I spoke. I tapped An's leg, our signal for him to take out his rifle. He did so and signaled Daiyu to go into her 'protective' mode. She would not attack if no one attacked us, but if someone did she would become hostile and kill the person. The human girl didn't even look at me when she ordered her subordinates.

"Kill them." She demanded.

I simply sighed and flexed the muscles of my back. My jet black wings unfolded from where they were hidden on my back and stretched out regally behind me. I heard the two elves standing next to me gasp in awe. I glared at the human girls men.

"If you even dare come close to me, _you will die._" I threatened.

The men scrambled away from me a few feet with a look of recognition and fear.

"Shit! It's the 'Black Death'!"

"We're going to die!"

_"I don't want to die!"_

I growled under my breath, much like Heng Ru Shi. _'Did they have to liken me to The Plague?' _Under my breath I muttered, "How annoying..." and I hear An laugh softly into my hair. I took a step forward and the crowd of men parted for me.

"Good." I ground out between clenched teeth.

What irritated me more was the voice that called out to me.

"Wait! Can you help us please?!" I turned around to see that it was the male elf that had called out to me. I glared at him.

"I'm busy." I said shortly, and turned around and walked away.

After a while of walking, we came to the auction house, were I put up much of our loot for sale and looked through the items for sale as well. I looked to the auction house NPC. It was a strict looking blond haired woman with sharp brown eyes.

"May I look through the weapons?" I asked politely.

She nodded to me and the large store she was in changed, with all the items being weapons. I looked slowly through the weapons and gasped softly at one particular one on the back wall. It was a beautiful scythe. The handle was a dark gold with silver swirls decorating it. The blade itself was a clear crystal, with black butterflies inside of it. Except the butterflies were _moving._ Fluttering inside of the blade itself. I wondered just what this scythe could do. I turned towards the vendor and pointed to the scythe.

"What is that scythe?" I asked.

She looked to the back where I was pointing and picked out the scythe I was pointing at. She went to the back of the store and brought it back to lay down on the counter in front of me. The scythe was large, a bit larger than myself.

"This is a growing type weapon. As it grows you will be able to unlock many of its hidden skills. Most of the skills involve the butterflies in the scythe." Here she pointed out the seven butterflies along the blade. "This scythe is a very rare weapon and very powerful. It also has its own intelligence. It will respond to you when you call to it and protect you when you are in danger."

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "How much is it?" I asked.

She smiled as she answered.

"Ten thousand gold." She said simply.

My eyes widened at the expensiveness of the scythe. _'Ten thousand gold! That's almost all my gold!"_ I looked over at An who stood next to me admiring the scythe.

"Should I get it An?" I asked him uncertainly.

He looked up at me briefly before going back to looking at the scythe.

"Do you really want it?" He asked me seriously.

"Yes."

He grinned at me after I answered.

"Then get it!" He exclaimed, pointing imperiously at me. I smiled softly at the sight.

"Alright then. I'll get it."

With a bit of reluctance, I gave the money to the NPC and took the scythe. It weighed and balanced perfectly in my hands, and I smiled down at it, already fond of it. The scythe shrunk into a miniature version of it so it fit into my palm. My eyes widened a bit at this as the vendor chuckled.

"It does that whenever it isn't needed. Whenever you need it just call it out by its name." I looked questioningly at her and she smiles. "It's name is 'Selma'." I nodded.

"What does it mean?" I was curious. Did it mean something incredible?

"It means 'Divine Protector'. Fitting isn't it?" She told me. I nodded to her question and gazed down at my new weapon. _'Very fitting.'_

* * *

><p>We left the auction house soon after and headed for the out to get the tournament tickets in advance. After tricking the NPC selling the tickets to sell it to me for less, we went off to train.<p>

"Where should we train today Jing?" An asked me. He was still sitting on my shoulders with Daiyu trailing behind us. I thought for a moment. _'Where is there monsters with high enough levels for us...'_ I nodded to myself when I thought if a good place.

"We'll go fight dragons."

I bundled up An in my arms and Daiyu jumped up to cling to my back. I stretched out my wings behind me and flapped hard, pulling all three of us into the air. After flying for a while, we finally made it to Dragon Fury Mountain. We fought dragons for all of five minutes before a mist came and surrounded the dragon mobs I had carefully pulled. They all turned and ran away after breathing it in, hearts in their eyes. I looked on in disbelief while An jumped down from the ledge he perched on and ran over to me with Daiyu at his side.

"I wonder where they're going... Why don't we follow them?" He asked.

I nodded and we flew off, following the tracks of the dragons. What we found was not what we expected. We found all the dragons killed and two teams facing off against each other. I peered closely at the white-haired elf. He looked familiar. _'Ah! That's the elf that was going to be beat up by that mob of men controlled by that woman! What a coincidence to find him here of all places...' _

An and I watched the whole fight, amusing ourselves while we rested and ate from the five minutes we fought the dragons. Those things were _big_ and pretty agile too, not to mention that they could follow me while I was in the air. I laughed slightly when the two elf boys were left, and the white-haired one did not know how to get back. That's when I realized that we had wasted way to much time watching a pointless fight. I sighed and stood from where I sat watching the fight.

"Come on An, time to get back to Star City." He nodded and we flew back to the city.

* * *

><p>It was time for the tournament, and An and I found our seats. It was long and boring, or at least until Odd Squad came on to fight the Perfect Princess team. I wanted to burst out laughing at the name and kill the woman leader of the team at the same time for being so arrogant. It was extremely annoying. I small smile came onto my face when I saw how easily the men on the team were defeated and it turned into a broad smile when 'Prince' - I had just learned his name from the chanting around me - stabbed the woman. I liked him, he enjoyed blood just as much as I did but he showed it. I kept it inside. I watched all the rest of Odd Squads fights. The only one I liked as much as their first fight was when they fought the Hell's Murderer's Team. That actually made me laugh a bit.<p>

Without them knowing we followed them at An's insistence to meet them. He liked the wolf priest of the team, as he was big and strong, and what he described as 'What I want to be like when I grow up!'.

What surprised me the most was when _Heng Ru Shi_ - Better known as Sabre or Pure Lightning - challenged Prince. An and I watched in silence as Prince fought Sabre, Sabre not even trying at all. I shook my head at Prince, I knew he didn't have that much skill - I had only paid attention to when he had killed the woman leader of the Perfect Princess Team along with her men - but to be _this_ bad? I winced when he was slammed into a wall. Prince really needed to get better at fighting.

"You are not even worth fighting if you keep thinking like you do. I don't even have to use my sword against you. You are pathetic." Sabre said to him.

As much as I hated to, I had to agree with him. If Prince can't even keep up with _Sabre_ he would never even stand a chance against me. I wouldn't have had mercy at all like Sabre - Which extremely confused me. Why would _he_ of all people do that? - I would have simply killed him. No hesitation at all, whether I liked him or not. I turned and started to walk away, An following dejectedly behind me. He had wanted to meet the wolf priest, but with this happening he knew it wouldn't be likely. I picked him up and put him on my shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my head to bury his face in. Daiyu looked up at her master in worry, since she could sense the feelings of An. I patted her on the head to reassure her that he was going to be okay.

That's when I heard the faint ringing of an alarm clock and sighed.

"Time to log out An."

He nodded into my hair and I patted Daiyu goodbye.


	16. Are you a Demon?

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>It was the day after the tournament and I sat in my office doing paperwork with Gao behind me as usual. The whole school should have been abandoned by now except for the student council. The fading afternoon light spilled through the large windows behind me and painted everything in an orange hue. I looked up and clasped my hands in front of me when I felt a presence hesitating behind the doors to my office. When I felt a second presence come up to the first I blinked. Everyone else should have been out doing the tasks I sent them to do except Cong..<p>

_'So who is this second person..?' _I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought. I was snapped out of it when a soft knock sounded through the doors. I collected myself and said in a stern voice,

"Who is it?"

"I-it's me m-my Lady! A-and there is s-someone here who w-wishes to see you." I sighed when I heard the shy voice of Cong.

_'So one of the presences was her... who is the other one? It feels familiar..'_

In a softer tone than before, I spoke.

"Come in Cong." The doors opened at my invitation.

And I stiffened slightly at the person behind Cong. _'So it was _him_. No wonder it was familiar. I haven't spent enough time with him to be able to recognize his presence easily.'_ I frowned at the thought. _'As much as I hate him, I'm going to have to spend a little more time with him. I have to be able to recognize him at a moments notice in case he tries to ambush me..'_

Heng Ru Shi lifted his hand in greeting and said the strangest thing to come out of his mouth.

"Hi there Jing, long time no see." I glared coldly at him in response. He was obviously hiding something behind that act of his. He put on a fake hurt expression at my glare and put a hand to his heart.

"Why the cold glare? Aren't you glad to see me? I have just come here for some advice." A little interest flashed through me at the concealed hint. I looked towards Cong and motioned to her to leave us. I could talk to her later. She flashed a small glance at Heng Ru Shi before bowing and hastily walking out the door. Heng Ru Shi dropped the act immediately after she left and glared at me.

"Listen, as much as I hate you, I can't deny that I need your help with my problem. So I will just ask you, you will answer and I will walk out the door like nothing happened and come back after a month."

I narrowed my eyes at his words and Gao stepped forward protectively. Heng Ru Shi just snorted at the wordless threat.

"Hey, Blondie. How is that concussion of yours? Doing well? You better be since I wasted my time to heal you."

My eyes narrowed further at that. _'Since _he_ healed him? Is that part of the power he has? Another reason to get closer to him, dammit. I hate this boy...!' _I internally scowled at my thoughts and listened to his next words.

"Here is my problem… I need to kill."

I blinked in faint surprise as he continued.

"I need to kill, or else I will lose my self-control and attack the whole school. If I kill someone from the school, they will notice sooner or later. And if I kill someone from the streets, it will be not as satisfying. So I am asking you, who I can kill."

I tense silence filled the room as I stared at him with disgust. _'He seriously can't control himself can he? He's ruled by his blood lust...! But this is a good chance...'_

I smiled dangerously at him and he glared.

"You realize you will be owing me for this correct?" I said smoothly.

He glared harder and growled at me. I shook my head it him in mock sadness.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You sound like a _dog_ when you do that." I mocked.

I could _feel_ the killing intent coming off him in waves as he clenched his hands into fists. I chuckled darkly inside as I watched him restrain himself from trying to kill me.

"Fine." He ground out from clenched teeth. My smile widened as spun my chair around to face the windows behind me.

"Gao, go get me the files." I ordered. Gao hesitated but complied when I glared at him.

"Yes, My Lady." He bowed and disappeared. I rested my left elbow on the arm rest and leaned my head against my fist as I gazed out the large window that gave a fantastic view of the enormous gardens. I picked a maze out of many and using my birds eye view of it, I traced my way through the maze with my right index finger. I was a few seconds into it when Heng Ru Shi spoke. Apparently he had calmed down.

"I could kill you easily like this you know."

I kept my bored gaze tracing my way through the maze and put down my arm.

"Oh, I know."

I heard and felt him take a step forward.

"Than why do you act as if I won't?" He spat out.

"Because I know you will not." I said as I swung my chair around to face him. His eyes were burning with hatred and he took another step forward. He sneered at me.

"How do you know that?" He said, venom lining his words. I stared at him with the same gaze as I did the gardens. Boredly.

"Because currently, I'm your only choice." I small smile wormed itself onto my lips.

_'This may be my opportunity to find out about those pictures...'_ I didn't say anything further and he took another step towards me just as Gao appeared in front of my desk. He bowed and placed a stack of manila folders in front of me. He walked around the desk to stand behind me again while I picked up the first folder on the stack and tossed it to Heng Ru Shi. He caught it easily and opened it up, beginning to read what was inside.

"That's a complete profile of a family that is currently trying to hinder this school and trying to kill me. Every month I go on a 'mission' of sorts to negotiate with these families like the one you're looking at to get them to support us rather than hinder us. If they don't... well, you get to sate your blood lust." I said as he closed the folder.

"And if they agree to support you? What then?" He asked.

"We go to the next family. Do not worry. It's extremely rare that we get a night full of agreements." I said. I smiled challengingly at him.

"Will you be able to deal with it?" I asked, my mere question mocking him as my smile turned into a smirk.

He glared harder then ever and threw the folder back at me. Half way through the air it opened and papers fell out and around us. I smirked at him as he answered with a manic smile.

"Of course I can."

I nodded. However he closed his eyes and started to chuckle darkly.

"But, if I don't get to kill someone during these missions…"

I felt a little surge of energy and he opened his eyes. My eyes widened in surprise. His eyes were still yellow, except tinted with red at the edges and with the pupils slitted like a cats. A huge burst of blood lust came from him and only one thought came to my head.

_'He's like a demon...'_

"I will make you pay without you even noticing…" He finished.


	17. Unexpected Company

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>I sat in my office, bored as hell. Today was a Saturday, and An was at soccer camp for winter break. The university did not have winter break, but the school days were shorter. I had made him bring along his Second Life helmet so we could meet over night, but it was the middle of the day. I had come to the university because I had absolutely nothing to do at home and I wanted to see if I had any work to do to pass the time. I'm a bit of a workaholic. However, when I had asked Gao - who I had called to come to the school with me - if I had any work to do, he had told me,<p>

"I'm sorry, but you finished all of it yesterday."

So I now sat in my chair fiddling with my Second Life helmet that I had brought along with me. I was bored as hell. Again. I finally decided to play Second Life. I leaned back in my chair, got comfortable, and put the helmet on.

I was still in Star City where I had logged off last. I wanted to test out my new scythe, so I flew to a place that I knew was my level. A surprise was waiting for me. I landed softly and crouched down to watch, leaning back on my heels.

Sabre jumped and landed in the middle of a big group of monsters. He took out his heavy sword and infused it with lightning, so lightning crackled all along the blade. The monsters in the mob attacked him but he spun his sword, mumbling so I barely heard him say 'Scatter Storm'.

Before anything else happened I felt the air being stirred by a pair of wings and looked up. Sabre's dragon, Garel, landed beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he got comfortable beside me.

"Wouldn't your master be angry if he saw you right now dragon?" I asked him.

He blinked one eye up at me in boredom before he answered.

"Sabre is too absorbed in his killing to notice, and call me Garel." His voice was deep and gravelly, but still had a tone of regalty. I was faintly surprised that he had answered me.

"Why do speak to me Garel?" I was curious. I did not think a creature like him would ever associate himself with me, especially since his master hated me with a passion.

"You have a taste for blood." He stated simply.

I blinked in surprise but chuckled softly a second later.

"Right then. Then may I ask you why Sabre challenged Prince?"

He lifted his head to study me carefully.

"Because he wanted to." He answered.

I gave a short bark of soft laughter before covering the smile on my face with my hand.

"Because he wanted to? I should have expected that really, with his personality." I looked back at the fight.

At this point huge strikes of lighting came out of Sabre's sword and killed all the monsters within a five meter radius. He transformed his heavy sword into his twin swords next and threw one of them at a small mob of monsters.

I raised an eyebrow at Sabre, even though I knew he couldn't see me let alone know I was there watching him. I could probably sneak up behind him and stab him in the back, he was so absorbed in his killing. I didn't want to test out my new scythe that way though.

"How does he use spells so fast?" I asked Garel, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

I heard Garel sigh before he answered. "He's... special." I raised an eyebrow at his answer. I shook my head and looked back at Sabre.

The chain wrapped around the group of monsters and Sabre yanked on his end of the chain. The monsters cry out in pain as the chain squeezed them to death, and they burst in a cascade of blood. Sabre smiled in happiness, though it looked more malicious and creepy than anything. There were still a few monsters left so he raised his hand and shot a lighting ball at them. They exploded much like the previous ones killing before them except with lighting infused with the explosion of blood.

A loud booming voice rang through the air. "Sabre: level up, Sabre: level up, Sabre gaining new skill: flamethrower, Sabre: level up, Shape shifting sword: Level up, Shape shifting sword gaining new transformation: scythe, Garel: level up, Garel: level up." I looked down at Garel.

"Hm. You leveled up. How nice."

Garel looked up at me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"I was bored." I deadpanned.

I looked down to see Sabre facing Odd Squad and another team together with them. They spoke for a bit before Sabre turned to walk away. He stopped however when Prince ran for him with his sword swinging. Sabre simply squeezed his hand blocked the sword with the blades that had erupted from the knuckles of the gloves. Sabre then kicked Prince in the stomach and he flew backwards, slamming into the rock wall behind him. Sabre turned to him, so his back was to me and flashed in front of him. I could barely see Prince's right eye widen in shock before he was rolling away from Sabre's fist.

There was a few seconds of silence before a large crater was where Prince's head was a moment before with four large cracks running from it. I witnessed Prince's horrified and shocked face before Sabre's now lightning infused fist was coming towards him once again. He blocked it but Sabre grabbed his sword and electrified it making Prince quickly let go of it and scream in pain. I slightly smiled along with Garel. This was fun to watch. Sabre smiled and spoke to Prince while twirling Prince's sword in his hand, but since I was a little to far away I could not hear what he said. He was just about to kill Prince before one of Prince's teammates, the long haired bard, interrupted by shooting some arrows at him. Sabre jumped away from Prince to avoid the arrows.

I scowled in annoyance at the interruption. They spoke for a moment before Sabre swung Prince's sword without looking at the rock wall to his side. A small crack echoed to me, before a large boom erupted from the wall and the small cut in the wall turned into a _very_ large one. Sabre then stabbed Prince in the stomach without hesitating a second. I chuckled a bit a this. He was about to rip the sword out of Prince before I saw Prince's lips move. Sabre leaned forward and spoke to him, and I furrowed my brow in confusion. What would make _Sabre _of all people, hesitate in killing another? Sabre then ripped the sword out of Prince and Prince turned into a pillar of light. Laughing, Sabre threw Prince's sword to the ground and walked away. I heard Garel stir beside me and I looked down at him. He was preparing to lift into the air. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I need to go to Sabre."

I nodded to him and I rose as well.

"I met as well go too. See you.. whenever, I guess." I said in farewell, and stretched my wings out behind me. I sighed and flew away to Star City thinking about the time I had, mostly, wasted.

* * *

><p>I walked to a small restaurant in the city, and was lead to a table outside. After looking through the menu for a little while, a female waitress came up to my table and asked what I wanted.<p>

"A small bowl of spaghetti please and some sweet tea." I told her.

She nodded after writing down what I said.

"I'll be right back." She said, and walked away. She came back a little later with my drink.

"You're food will be ready in twenty minutes." She told me and I nodded to show I heard.

After a few minutes of waiting, I felt a heavy weight settle on my head and the sound of scales scraping together.

"You really have a nice taste for restaurants don't you?" The gravelly voice of Garel sounded above me. I sighed in slight irritation.

"You're heavy." I deadpanned.

"And your hair is soft." He returned.

I glanced to side in slight pleasure at the compliment.

"Why are you here?" I asked him after a moment.

"I was bored." He monotone.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation._ 'Really? Just because he was bored?' _At that moment the waitress came back, and after stopping in surprise at the sudden appearance of a dragon on my head, set my food in front of me.

"Enjoy." I nodded in thanks to her.

After slowly eating my food in comfortable silence with Garel and paying, I left the restaurant to walk around a bit. Almost immediately after I left a character rammed into my side. I was only slight shaken from the impact, while the other person landed with an 'Oomph!' on the ground. I blinked down blankly at the person to my side. Red eyes and sliver hair greeted me. I sighed inwardly. _'Of all people, it had to be Prince...'_

"So you revived huh?" I mused under my breath. Apparently he heard me however and he pointed at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"How do you know I died?!" He exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at his overly loud voice.

"Why would I tell you that?" I asked him.

"W-well, b-because..!" He stuttered. I smirked a little and watched as Prince's team filed in behind him, watching what was going on.

"I had gone to train for a while, and guess what I see but _Sabre _of all people playing around. Really, it quite strange... What's so interesting about you?" I asked him. "Why does he not feel angered or agitated by being in your presence? Really.. quite strange.." I muttered the last part to myself. Prince suddenly was shoving his face right in front of mine with a curious and hopeful look on his face. _'Hopeful..?'_

"Are you friends with Sabre?" He asked me.

My eyes widened with surprise at the unexpected question, and then narrowed with hatred.

"I would _never _be _friends_ with a man like _him!_" I spat out. I heard Garel chuckle from the top of my head. Prince flinched back at my vehemently spoken words as well as the chuckle from Garel. He seemed to deflate after a few seconds though.

"Then.. you won't teach me?" He asked hesitatingly. I raised an incredulous eyebrow at this.

"Who ever said I would? Also, if you can't stand a chance against Sabre, then there's no way you would survive my teaching." I said bluntly.

"Well, how do you know - " Started the mage of the group. I glared icily at her and interrupted.

"Unlike Sabre's extremely rare mercy, I would have none at all. You would die, instantly. As I said, there's no way you would survive." With that, I stalked off.

* * *

><p>I was at a potions store, with Garel on still on my head.<p>

"Are they still following us?" I whispered softly while looking at various potions I could buy.

"Yes." He muttered. I sighed and shook my head slightly. Even after what had happened earlier, Prince and his team had decided to stalk Garel and I. I put down a health potion I was examining and turned to walk out. I saw Prince and his team scrambling to find a hiding place. The only one relatively good at shadowing me and hiding was the woman thief. Even though, it was still very horrible to a person like me.

"I'm going to fly to the forest Garel." I told him, and he lifted off my head to fly beside me.

I flexed the muscles in my back after making sure I had enough space, and my wings unfolded from my back. I could hear the gasps of surprise coming from Odd Squad and their frantic searching for a way to follow me. I beat my wings and slowly rose into the air. After a few more wing beats I was high above the city and I had leveled off with Garel behind me.

"Time to go to the forest." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>Odd Squad was terribly persistent. I had to spend a whole hour and a half to finally get rid of them, along with a few extreme air acrobatics. Garel had a bit of fun with it too, suddenly coming out of nowhere and scaring them as well as leading them off track every once in a while. We had finally lost them though and were currently killing off as many monsters as we could. I reveled in the blood flowing all around me. After we had killed off all the monsters in the field, we stopped to rest and I realized what I had done. I stared down at my blood covered hands in something akin to horror, but not quite. I was actually feeling quite numb. Garel nudged me with one of his claws.<p>

"What is wrong?" He asked softly.

I looked down at him through my curtain of hair while crouching down on my knees. (It had come loose during our killing spree.)

"How... how can I ever touch An with these hands?" I asked him. "These hands that will be forever stained in other's blood, how can I ever touch such a precious and innocent thing such as An?" My voice cracked slightly at the end of my sentence. I heard Garel sigh. I buried my face in my hands not at all caring about the blood smearing across the already dried blood of other monsters on my face.

"These hands... these are murderers hands.. killers hands.. I have no right to have something as precious as An for myself. No right. I'm a monster. A demon." I clenched my hands in my hair and leaned my head against ground in front of me. "Monster..."

I never wished to be able to cry as much as that moment.


	18. Heng Ru Shi's Mission

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>Once again in my office, (This seems to be my favorite place...) I signed paper after paper on my desk. I was about half way done when I felt a familiar bloodthirsty presence rushing towards my office. I just sighed and continued signing paperwork while waiting for him to burst into the room. A few seconds later he did just that.<p>

Heng Ru Shi kicked the door open and swiftly walked towards my desk, me still calmly doing paperwork. He slammed his hands down onto my desk and I finally looked up as he started to talk.

"When the hell are we leaving?" He growled, leaning closer to me as I set down my pen and clasped my hands in front of my mouth. "I can't take this anymore." I quirked an eyebrow in amusement when he slammed his left fist down on my desk for emphasis. A few papers fell from the stacks around me and I idly watched them drift to the ground. I sighed in mock sadness and shook my head, though I was slightly smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bark, dog boy?" I said 'sadly'.

Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned to the wall next to the window by my neck. A little surprise flashed through me, but I kept my face completely void of emotions. Gao had immediately flashed behind him in a stance to attack, but he knew Heng Ru Shi would not kill me so he did not.

"Listen to me, right now is not the best time to be mocking me. You have no idea what I can do to you in the state that I am in right now." He hissed in my ear, a dark tone to his voice. "Maybe I should just let myself loose control, kill you and every single person that you find dear. But I need you for my own reasons, and it is very hard to hold myself back with your attitude."

After a moment of silence I began chuckling, then outright laughing. He seemed surprised at my show of emotion but did not slacken his grip on my neck. I brought a hand to my mouth to stifle the laughter.

"You really are an idiot... You realize you just contradicted everything you just said right?" I smiled widely at him in a mocking manner, before saying a word I knew would infuriate him even more.

"Mutt."

I saw his eyes widen in fury and felt his hand grip my throat even tighter, to the point of bruising. I still kept that smile on my face just to make him even more mad. He gritted his teeth and slowly closed his eyes. I frowned at him, watching him struggle for calm. _'How disappointing...I wanted a more fun reaction than _that._' _He _very _slowly let go of my neck and opened his eyes. _'Tch. I thought he might actually show me something fun...' _ He calmly walked to the wall opposite me and smirked.

"Call on your other slaves so that we can go on this mission already. I'm getting impatient, so you better act fast before something happens." He said.

I sighed inwardly at his immaturity and walked to my chair. I sat down and never broke eye contact with Heng Ru Shi, the small frown still plastered to my face.

"Go and get the others, we will depart soon." I said to Gao. He bowed and disappeared leaving me alone in the room with Heng Ru Shi. A moment later and Gao entered with the rest of the student council behind him.

"Introduce yourselves." I ordered them.

A male teenager stepped forward at once.

"My name is Chang Ji. I am the vice-president."

He was tall, with short brown hair and sharp golden brown eyes. His uniform was impeccably clean and wrinkle free. He folded his arms across his chest and studied Heng Ru shi.

"It would be nice to get along with you." He said blandly.

I hid a chuckle. _''It would be nice to get along with you'... He didn't say he wanted to though.' _

Heng Ru Shi snorted at Chang's introduction. After Chang a willowy boy the same height as the one before strode forward and placed an arm on Chang's shoulder. His every movement was graceful and a smooth smile curved his lips.

"I would be Enlai Jin, and I am the historian. I record everything that happens!"

He had dark golden long hair and cheerful hazel eyes. His hair was straight but slightly shaggy, and piled onto his shoulders a few times before hanging down between his shoulder blades. His uniform jacket was open wide and the top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. His free hand was stuffed into his pants pocket as he smiled at Heng Ru Shi.

A girl stepped forward next. Her dyed electric blue hair was curled into poofy waves around her head and she wore copious amounts of makeup on her face. She had bright green eyes surrounded by dark blue eye shadow and her large lips were covered in baby blue lipstick. Her skirt was cut short, halfway to her thighs. Covering her legs were striped baby blue and white stockings with matching fingerless gloves on her hands. Overall, when you saw her, all you thought was '_Blue...'_. The student council had nicknamed her blue bear, but she absolutely hated it. She flipped her hair and smirked at Heng Ru Shi.

"Jiao Lei, Webmaster. I take care of the student council website, public and private."

The public student council website was were the student council posted all decisions made and ideas vetoed. It was also were the students of the school reported problems the student council could fix, as well as suggest ideas that the school could do. All school wide events were posted on the main page of the website and the student council had a chatroom that the students could talk to them in when they were online.

The private version of this website was where the student council members converged when they could not meet in person. They voted, shared information, and updated their own personal status on this site. They each had their own personal page, and private chatrooms. It was where most of the behind the scenes working was done. Jiao Lei was charged with the upkeeping of the site.

Heng Ru Shi stared blankly at Jiao. Then said something that obviously made Jiao very mad.

"Is that really something to be proud of?" He said, still staring blankly.

Another girl stepped forward before Jiao could react. She was the older sister of Cong, and had the same red hair though much brighter and it went down to the small of her back. Sharp bright green eyes shined with a calculating glint behind rectangular glasses.

"I am Hong Hua, the secretary. I take care of the agenda and record all meetings." She said shortly. Heng Ru Shi scowled.

Hong's personality was very different from her younger sister's. She was not afraid to speak her mind, and when angry she got _loud. _Most of the time though, she silently observed and faded into the background.

Jiao then seemed to snap out of her gawking trance and pointed accusingly at Heng Ru Shi.

"Who is this guy?!" She exclaimed angrily.

I frowned slightly at her behavior and slowly stood from my chair. I locked my gaze with Jiao's.

"This is our new recruit, Heng Ru Shi. A former assassin."

That seemed to snap Jiao out of her anger and replace it with shock, staring at Heng Ru Shi with shock and disbelief on her face as well as the rest of the group. I felt Heng Ru Shi's anger rise and a slow smirk found its way on my face.

Enlai was the first to speak.

"An assassin? No way, but he's so short and so kind!" He said in shock. I narrowed my eyes at him and my smirk disappeared. I simply watched as Enlai was slammed against the wall by Heng Ru Shi. _'Tch.. Idiot. I though I taught you better than that. Never judge a book by it's cover.'_ Heng Ru Shi growled in anger at the boy. A small smile lifted my lips. _'I should just start referring to him as 'Dog'. Maybe that'll stop making him growl like one..' _My swill widened the tiniest bit.

"Don't you dare call me 'kind' again or it will be the death of you." Heng Ru Shi spat out at Enlai. Enlai's eyes were wide with shock. Heng Ru Shi dropped him and appeared by the door. He barely glances back and hissed,

"Let's get going already."

I let a chuckle escape from my lips before walking out with the group behind me.

* * *

><p>The ride to the mansion was quite interesting, to say the least, but I was used to it. It was just a never ending chain of annoyance. Jiao kept talking about herself the whole trip and called Heng Ru Shi different insulting names; Enlai was trying to make Heng Ru Shi teach him his 'trick', as Enlai called it, for him to become popular with the girls. Chang seemingly annoyed Heng Ru Shi with his mere presence and Hong was later screaming at Jiao and Enlai to shut up which also annoyed him. After Hong screamed at them, the group became quiet but started the chain reaction all over again.<p>

I let my gaze rest over the group, looking for a certain carnelian stone on their person that identified them as part of my own personal force. When I had first came here, I immediately went around the city and collected people I thought to be useful to protect me, but more importantly An. I had trained them all personally.

I looked at Enlai. He was the last I added to the little 'family'. I glanced down to his neck. Embedded in the groove of his neck was the stone.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking the streets in my school uniform, about two years into moving into the city. I walked past an alleyway, but a slight movement caught my eye. I stopped in the middle of the entrance to the alleyway and looked more closely at the wall to the left of me. I sighed. <em>

_I walked into the alleyway and closer to the left wall. I crouched down in front of the thirteen year old boy in front of me curled into a ball. He had short dark golden hair matted down with dirt and twigs. He was clad in a ripped and tattered blue shirt (though you could barely even notice the color of it, ripped, tattered, dirtied, and ragged at it was.) and a pair of brown shorts in a similar state. He wore no shoes. _

_At the sound of my approach he whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. I cocked my head to the side in a curious motion, though my eyes and face remained blank. I slowly reached out my hand to the boy. He whimpered even more loudly. I let my hand drop._

_It landed on his head and he flinched violently. After a few moment in the same position, he finally looked up with tearing eyes and fear dominating his very being. We stared at each other for a while longer before I spoke. I removed my hand and held it out to him. _

_"How would you like to join me?"_

* * *

><p>I remember his eyes widening and his trembling figure before me. I just stared blankly back at him. A hesitant look crossed his face before he reached out and grasped my hand. My eyes flashed to Jiao and I rid myself of the memory. A bluebird brooch adorned her uniform jacket, and a small carnelian was its eye. It flashed in the light every time she moved.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was at a ball, held by one of the families that supported the school. It was a year and a half since I moved. I was talking to a family of old money, slowly but surely <em>_persuading __them to support our school. The main speaker for the family was an old woman, though she was strong for her old age. This family had never stopped practicing its ways from before they came into wealth. I smiled and shook her hand after finishing talking to her and walked off._

_I was dressed elegantly, but not too flamboyantly like the other people here. A simple fitting silk black dress with slits half way up the sides of the legs adorned my body. It was strapless, and I had a black shawl to cover my shoulders. The dress showed of my generous chest and slim __curvaceous __body, and I hated it. _'Tch.. So vulnerable in this dress...' _Black heels tied with matching lengths of ribbon wound around my legs were on my feet._

_I felt a gaze following me and turned slightly to look back at whoever was watching me. It was a young girl of fourteen years and blushed shyly when she was caught. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing an elaborately made blue dress, with many frills on the skirts, sleeves, and neckline. A glimmering bluebird brooch was pinned to the front of her dress, and she clutched it nervously. I smiled slightly at her when she peeked back up. I could see her jump a bit in surprise before men and woman resembling her surrounded her. _

_I raised an eyebrow at the fear and guilt that immediately appeared on her face when they surrounded her. I glanced at the older man of the group. I remembered him. The head of the Lei family... _'Then is she his daughter?' _I watched as she flinched each time he spoke to her, until the whole group went away. I could see her eyes tearing up, even though her head was lowered. She turn and ran outside. I sighed and mentally debated in my mind. _'...Fine.'

_I followed._

_I found her after a few minutes of tracking her in the garden outside. She was seated on the rim of the massive three layer fountain in the middle of a circular arrangement of flowers with her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking from her silent sobs. She was so absorbed in her crying that she didn't notice me until I stuck my hand in front of her face. She jerked upwards and gazed at my face. _

_"Would you like to be free?"_

_Her brilliant green eyes widened before she reached out and grasped my hand._

* * *

><p>I chuckled mentally at how Jiao used to be. Now she was fiery and confident. I glanced at Hong who was currently screaming at the group. My eyes rested on the outside of her clenched fist. In the middle of her hand was a carnelian, placed there at her request.<p>

* * *

><p>'Hong Hua... A brilliant singer and heir to the Hong family's fortune.' <em>I thought, while watching the person currently the center of my thoughts. I was at an auditorium, up in one of the balconies and watching Hong onstage singing. I was in my usual black dress, shawl, and shoes combination used for formal outings. Hong was in the middle of the stage in a bright red gemstone covered dress, red hair down and curled, eyes closed, no glasses on, and singing her heart out. <em>

_I frowned at the insincerity of her voice. It was blank, filled with no emotion. I remember when I first came here, a year ago. Her voice when she was fifteen and I first came here was heart filled and moving. Now.. It was nothing. I wondered what had happened to make her what she was now. After the show had ended and everyone had started mingling with each other, I stayed in my spot, deciding to make up an excuse later as why I didn't make the appointment I originally came here for._

_Instead I watched Hong walk to the side of the stage where her mother was waiting. My eyes narrowed at what I saw next. Hong's mother grabbed her arm when she stepped into the curtains covering the side of the stage, and pulled her harshly away. I frowned and stood, intending to follow them._

_And follow them I did, all the way to their home. I jumped the fence, easily bypassing any security measures they had. I watched from an old oak tree at the front of the house as Hong and her mother stepped out of the car. Hong was __noticeably __more disheveled than when I last saw her. A cut on her left cheek was slowly oozing blood, her hair was a mess, and so was her dress. I glanced at the mother. She was old, her skin sagging and with many wrinkles. She had oily skin and thin lips that seemed to be permanently set in a disapproving line. Her hair was a rusty brown color, probably once bright in her youth. She sent her daughter a scathing glare as they walked inside._

_I waited for about an hour in the small amount of moonlight afforded to me by the crescent moon, before scaling the walls to one of the many high windows. I grasped a windowsill and pulled myself up. I carefully and opened the window and looked down. A frown found it's way onto my lips at the sight before me. Hong was tightly clutching what seemed to be her little sister by her bright red hair and smaller stature in a enormous golden birdcage set in the middle of a bare white room. Her lips were set in a snarl at her mother who stood laughing outside the cage with the key to the lock in her cage._

_"Now sing my little songbird, trapped in your cage." Her mother had an insane glint in her eye, and was radiating a strong aura of hate. "You'll never be free, and I'll make sure no one ever sees you again! I won't let you outshine me!" She laughed insanely. _

_However, I had had enough. _

_I had silently dropped down from the window and expertly blended into the shadows. I appeared behind the mother, and she choked on her laughter, feeling my breath on her neck. Before she turned around, I stabbed the dagger I kept in a sheath on the inside of my right thigh into the back of her neck, straight through the brain stem. She died instantly, no blood spilled because of my perfect aim. The mother went limp and I slid my dagger from her neck. She fell to the floor with a 'thud'. _

_I bent down to pry the golden key from the mother's still tight grasp, even in death. I stood back up with the key in hand and walked forward. A snarl from Hong stopped me momentarily. She clutched her sister even more tightly and scrambled back from me until her back hit the bars on the other side. I sighed and continued forward, unlocking the cage. I left the key in the lock and started towards Hong and her sister. She glared at me, despite the strong fear in her eyes. I smiled at her and stopped, crossing my arms across my chest and grabbing my shawl to bring closer to me. _

_"Would you like to sing for me?" _

_Her eyes widened at my offer, when she had expected her life to end instead. Her hands tightened on her sister __unconsciously__ as she contemplated the offer. Eventually, she looked up and nodded. _

_"Then follow me."_

_I turned and walked away, Hong quickly rising to her feet and pulling along her sister with her._

* * *

><p>I had learned Hong's sister's name after she begged me to take Cong too. Her sister was Cong, the timid girl who barely ever left my or Hong's side. Right now Cong was at the home I had provided her and her sister with when they joined me. My eyes wandered to the last person in the group. The first of them all, Chang. My eyes met his and a I smiled a small smile to him. He simply stared back at me, that ever-present calculating look in his eye.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was about six months into the move, and my establishment as president of the student council. The school year had just started, and I needed to find a vice-president. I sat in my office, leaning back in my chair and facing the two windows behind my desk. I was waiting for the next applicant for the vice-president job. A knock on the doors sounded, announcing the next applicant.<em>

_"Come in." I called out. _

_One of the doors swung open, and I heard footsteps approaching my desk. I waited until they stopped. Silence. A smirk twisted my lips but I completely wiped it off my face when I turned my chair around. There stood a lanky boy of seventeen, short brown hair and golden brown eyes that glinted a bright gold when the suns rays hit them. I studied him for a few moments longer before nodding to him._

_"Jing. You at least don't seem obnoxious and arrogant." I deadpanned._

_A quirk of the right side of his lips and a slight amusement entering his eyes was all I got as his reaction. He held out his hand to shake._

_"Chang Ji. You at least aren't snobby and an elitist." He returned._

_He was already amusing me, and it was showing in my eyes. I reached out and shook his hand. _

_"That's good to hear." I replied easily. I rested my elbows on my desk and linked my hands to rest my chin on, my eyes going sharp._

_"Now, tell me. What makes you think I'll accept you as my vice-president?" I asked him._

_"My silence and loyalty." He stated, then smirked a bit. "As well as my hard-working nature of course." _

_"And what makes you thing I need your silence and loyalty?" I asked casually. _'If this boy knows to much...' _I thought._

_Chang's posture and tone didn't change at all._

_"You seem like the type." He looked me straight in the eyes. We stared for a moment before Chang looked away. _'Good, knows not to challenge me.'

_"Well then, welcome to the student council." I said, turning back to the windows. I could hear Chang shifting in surprise but wisely didn't say anything._

_"Thank you. Is there anything that needs done?" He asked._

_I thought for a moment. The only things needing to be done had to be dealt with personally. _

_"No. You can go home."_

One month later

_Chang already was my most trusted (at least, as much as I _could _trust) and Gao came right after. Gao had been found two weeks after Chang came into the position of vice-president, and he was slowly learning. I was considering offering to let him join my private force, but I had not yet done something to _completely _gain the type of loyalty I was after. The type of loyalty that came when you did something that would make the person willing to lay their life on the line for you in a heartbeat. _

_Chang was perfect at handling everything I dished out at him with a straight face, and he was the one who took on my scheduling for everyday. I also soon learned after he entered the student council that he was a scholarship student (Getting into a genius school with a scholarship...really says how brilliant he is..) and was low on money. I understood why he wanted to join the student council after I knew that. Joining the student council gives you certain benefits. The best two benefits that must have caught Chang's eye were these: The school takes care of all your expenses. The school takes care of all family of the student council member. Considering how broke he was, I wasn't really surprised._

_The day I gained the full loyalty of Chang was a weekday. Chang was with his family and I was at the school, having had to come to finish work. I got a call in the late afternoon, the sun just setting._

_"Chang?" Only student council members new the private line number for the S.C rooms, and since Chang was the only member so far except for her.._

_"Nope." I stiffened at the gravelly voice on the other end of the line, instantly wary._

_"...Who is this?" I asked calmly._

_"Ah, but we can't tell you that. All we can tell you is that we have the Ji family hostage and if you do not hand yourself over, they will all die." _

_My eyes narrowed at his threat._

_"Fine."_

_I hung up and stood. I walked out from the room, waving off Gao when he became worried. I exited the school and went to my car. I stepped in and started the car. I didn't hesitate in speeding out. The Ji family were suppose to be at their house by this time, so I headed over there first. I stopped a few blocks down from the house and warily watched the house. Men lingered in the lawn and peeked out the windows ever so often._

_My assumption was correct. _

_A small snarl left my lips. I had somewhat come to care for the boy under me. I began undressing in the car, taking out the spare pair of clothes I always kept in the car. It was a dark red sleeveless turtleneck, a black skirt with a silver chain strung across the waist, fishnet leggings, and boots with an assortment of chains hanging on them. A spiked black bracelet was on my wrist. The classic punk-goth look. It seemed to fit me the best and my petite (but definitely not short.) form made me look like a teenager. I placed tinted black sunglasses on to hide my unique eyes. I stepped out of the car and began to walk down the sidewalk casually, glancing at the house curiously like any other pedestrian would. I counted quickly. _

_There were about twenty men in the lawn, and from what I could see, about the same number in the house. I frowned. I did not enjoy not knowing things. I turned my head with a sigh, looking as if I had lost interest in the house. After making sure I was out of sight of the house, I ducked into the woods on each side of the house. I jumped into a tree and scanned the area. There were a few men patrolling the area and they hadn't noticed me. I could slip past them easily. _

_I jumped from tree to tree, until I got to one right beside the house and in front of one of the windows on the second floor. I looked through the window, hidden by the leaves and blending into the shadows. There were three men in the room all with their backs to me. I smirked. I quickly opened the window and jumped inside, landing in a crouching pose. The men began to turn around at the sound of my entrance but I slipped out to daggers and stabbed them into the back of two of the men's necks. Blood landed on the green carpeted floor. The third man fully turned around, only to be met with a dagger straight through his eye. _

_Before they could hit the ground I was out the door and in the hallway. I flicked off the hallway light that's switch was conveniently placed next to the door which I had exited the room from. Before the hallway was plunged with darkness with the only light coming from the room below, I counted four men. I raced down the hallway stabbing the first in the heart. The others began shooting randomly and I ducked down. I heard a thud as another hit the floor and felt one of the presences disappear._

'Idiots. Killed one of their own.' _I could still feel two more presences and more coming towards the stairs. I was already at the third's position, pushing away the gun from me and slicing his throat. I could hear the fourth hesitating to shoot. I walked silently towards his presence and put one of my knives away. Before he could do anything, I quickly killed him by taking his gun and shooting him in the heart. The others were at the bottom of the stairs waiting to see if any survivors would come down but with guns still pointed at the darkness covering the hallway. I waited for a moment readjusting my grip on my weapons. Then I darted down the stairs. I massacred the men at the stairs. _

_Now I stood at the closed door that led to the living room with my hand on the doorknob. I had gotten careless again, and had gotten blood all over me and the green themed house. I turned the doorknob. Sitting in the room at the head of the dining table was a man I had barely been __acquainted __to. He was tall, with typical short brown shaggy hair and a tan face. He was wearing a black suit and his blue eyes were closed as he took a drink from a mug of coffee. The Ji family were tied sitting to the chairs of the dining room with gags in their mouths, staring wide eyed at the corpses and blood covering the floor behind me, not to mention my soaked clothes. Chang was staring at me with disbelief. The man kept drinking his coffee with his eyes closed._

_"Did you kill the intruder yet?" He asked calmly. _

_I stepped farther into the room and took off my sunglasses._

_"I do believe that's very rude to welcome me with Mr. Hui-Ying." I responded nonchalantly._

_His blue eyes shot open and he jumped up from his chair to stare in shock at me. His mug of coffee hit the floor. My eyes looked down to watch the dark brown liquid seep into the carpet. _

_"I also believe that that is going to leave a stain." _

_Mr. Hui-Ying was trembling in fear at this point with his eyes stuck to mine like glue. _

_"H-how...?!" He whispered._

_A cruel smirk twisted my lips._

_"Did you really think I was just some helpless girl whose only talent was with her brain?"_

_My smirk widened._

_"Unfortunately for you, that's just not a fact." I finished. I cocked my head to the right and lifted the gun. His gawking suddenly stopped and he began begging for his life._

_"N-NO! Please I-I'll do anyt-thing!" He pleaded._

_I closed my eyes and a small smile formed on my face._

_"Too bad."_

_I shot the gun. A bullet tore through his skull and out the back of his head, brain matter and blood exploding out the back of his head and the bullet burying itself in the wall behind the now falling corpse. I dropped the gun a turned to the Ji family. All but Chang cringed when I approached them. I untied them and Chang turned towards me after I untied him and he stood up. He clenched his fist. Then he kneeled on one knee._

_"I do not know how to thank you. You saved my and my family's lives." He said slowly, looking down at the floor. I placed my hand on his head._

_"Be my right hand man." _

_His head shot up in shock much like the dead man in the corner with wide blue eyes and a lingering look of terror on his face he had when I he had heard my voice. Except this time instead of blue eyes were golden brown, and in the place of terror there was wonderment._

_"Why...?" He asked._

_"You're useful." I replied. _

_A sudden quirking of the lips in his way of a smile was brought to his face at my reply. _

_"Of course."_

* * *

><p>I looked away from Chang to the window and closed my eyes. He had gotten better at catching my lies since that time. I 'Tched' when Xing-fu announced we were at the mansion of the Bao family. The house was white, and everything seemed to be huge, from the gates to the trees surrounding the house. Typical. I stepped out from the car and Gao stepped out from the passenger's seat in the front. We stepped in front of the gate and in view of the cameras. The gates opened after Gao verified who we were. Gao and I stepped back into the car and Xing-fu drove us to the front of the house. We all stepped out and were greeted by the maids as we entered the house.<p>

One stepped forward, obviously the head maid from her stern gaze and commanding aura. She led us to the room where the family were. The room was small, with no windows and a desk at the far end of the room. The carpet was red and the walls were marble, with an extremely breakable glass chandelier hanging from the roof. Standing before the desk was a man in his late forties, with receding blonde hair, and green-blue eyes. I walked forward, and shook his out stretched hand. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my group fanning out in a half circle behind me and Heng Ru Shi leaning against the wall to the right of me. Maids began file into the room behind us and lined up against the walls on either side.

"Hello again, Mr. Feng." I greeted him.

"It is nice to see you well and alive once again Miss Jing." He replied.

A smirk flashed across my lips before vanishing, Mr. Feng not noticing its fast entrance and departure. _'You're such an awful liar Mr. Feng.'_

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked, gesturing to the chair behind him that was placed in front of his desk. I nodded and he sat down behind his desk.

"Now to get down to business. As I asked the last time we met, would you like to support our school? There are many benefits to supporting us as you already know." Mr. Feng looked surprised at my straight forward approach of the issue at hand. He shook his head in fake sadness.

"Just as I said in response to the last time we met, I cannot. Despite the wealth you see in this house," _'Oh, yes, I definitely see it.' _"I am in no financial condition to support you. My investments in certain business ventures have turned for the worse, and I have to support my family as well." He said. His posture was starting to become relaxed and content.

I nodded as if in sympathy. Heng Ru Shi had begun to move away from the walls and towards me.

"That is quite unfortunate. However, you connections and involvement in certain places have become necessary to the school, so I will ask you again, will you support the school?" I looked him straight in the eye as I asked him again. He smiled and became even more relaxed, almost slumping in his chair.

"I am very sorry, but I'm afraid to say that due to a lesser amount of money, I am not able to support your income. It has been a nice chat Miss Jing." He said with an air of finality.

I nod in understanding and make as if to get up from my seat. I sighed mentally when the predicted metal wires shot up from the ground and 'trapped' me to the chair. I did not move out the way, as I _had_ made a deal with Heng Ru Shi to let him kill, and if I didn't get 'trapped' I would have had to kill Mr. Feng myself. Assassins began coming in through a hole in the roof. I had felt them the instant I had stepped foot near this room, their presences easily detectable through the semi-thick walls.

Mr. Feng started laughing madly but stopped when Heng Ru Shi pressed a knife to his neck. Heng Ru Shi's back was toward me and covering the man partially, but I could feel the fear coming from Mr. Feng. Mr. Feng tried to speak but Heng Ru Shi slammed his free hand over his mouth. Mr. Feng was now desperately trying to get away from Heng Ru Shi.

"Did you know that I would be allowed to kill you if you didn't want to support our school?" Heng Ru Shi chuckled in his manic way after he finished speaking.

Mr. Feng was screaming into Heng Ru Shi's hand but after a few seconds, Heng Ru Shi somehow blew up his head, blood covering everything within splashing distance. The maids began to scream in terror and try to run out of the room. I sighed and easily took the chains off me letting them hit the floor with a 'clank'. I sat in the chair, right leg crossed over left and leaning my cheek against my hand with my elbow propped up on the armrest.

"Kill everyone right?" Heng Ru Shi asked me.

I chuckled at his blood lust and the joyous yet feral look on his face.

"Have fun boy." I said.

Heng Ru Shi then proceeded to massacre everyone in the room with a glowing red sword. I stood from my chair and began to walk out of the room. I motioned for the rest of my group to follow. Once outside the room I signaled them to kill everyone in the house. They quickly dispersed. I made my way to the entrance making sure to kill anyone that crossed my path. After making it outside I waited for everyone to return. A few minutes later and the group showed up with Heng Ru Shi tagging along a few feet behind them covered in blood and gore. He grinned a shark toothed grin and swung his sword happily sending bits of gore flying everywhere.

"Who wants to set this place on fire?" I asked everyone.

Heng Ru Shi's hand shot up before I barely finished speaking. I let a little amusement show in my eyes before calling Xing-fu to come to the house. He had parked around the corner so it only took him a minute to get here. Xing-fu stepped out of the car.

"Xing-fu, get out the flamethrower from the back of the car." I ordered.

He nodded with a grim look on his face and went to get it out. Heng Ru Shi walked over to the car and grabbed the flamethrower when it was handed to him. Xing-fu sighed and took out five gallons of gasoline to pour on the house. I nodded to my group.

"Pour it on the house." I ordered them.

They grabbed the gallons of gasoline and carefully poured it all over the house. Heng Ru Shi then stepped close to the house and turned on the flamethrower. The house instantly caught fire exploding a bit in the process due to the gasoline. Heng Ru Shi watched the burning house for a few minutes then put down the flamethrower and picked up his sword again.

"Hahahahaha! This feels great! I haven't done this for a while! It's beautiful!" He twisted and sliced through the air with his sword with the house and its former inhabitants burning in the background.


	19. The Unfortunate Meeting

_**Edited: 04/22/13**_

* * *

><p>Getting home after completing the mission and visiting the school for new school uniforms was tiring even if I would never show it. I had been staying up late working lately and it was taking a number on my health. Though the drive back home was quite.. interesting, to say the least.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone seated themselves comfortably in the car, and Xing-fu started driving. Immediately everyone but Heng Ru Shi, Chang, and myself began to talk. At first Heng Ru Shi mildly tolerated it but eventually he began to twitch and fidget agitatedly. I watched him for a few seconds in amusement before telling them to quiet down. This action seemed to surprise Heng Ru Shi, though he hid it very well.<em>

_I watched him discretely and saw as he grinned widely out the window with his face tilted upwards to look at the night sky. I mentally snorted. _'Probably thinking about the massacre he so joyfully created...' _I also saw when he ripped off the bandages wrapped around his neck. I had first noticed them when he came into my office, the collar of his shirt just barely veiling them. _

_"Hey, idiot! Why did you remove your bandages?" _

_Jiao was never one for tact. _

_Heng Ru Shi glanced at her with that same big grin from earlier on his face as he replied._

_"I just didn't need it anymore. What does it matter to you anyway?"_

_This was interesting. Jiao had unwittingly created the atmosphere and situation I never could to ask Heng Ru Shi questions that normally he would not answer. I listened to the conversation closely, with a half-assed attempt at concealing my interest. I knew he would see through any attempt anyway, as it's has been quite obvious that I have wanted answers since our first meeting. _

_Jiao spluttered a bit for a response, but after coming up with none quickly substituted with an undignified angered huff with her turned nose high in the air. Heng Ru Shi snickered at her reaction and looked out the window again. However, his peace was short lived._

_"By the way, you where a former assassin right?" Enlai asked him curiously and he leaned a bit closer to him. Heng Ru Shi sighed irritably and tuned his head to face Enlai with a blank expression. _

_"Yes?" Enlai hesitated for a second looking as if debating over something in his head before he spoke again._

_"What made you leave your organisation? It can't be because you became bored, because you're crazy in blood."_

_Heng Ru Shi tensed at the question and I couldn't help but have the urge to facepalm. You don't ask that kind of question! I thought I had taught him better._

_"Why does it matter to you?" Hen Ru Shi asked._

_Jiao then returned to the conversation with an amused snort and a smirk as she spoke._

_"Ooh? Got some kind of embarrassing secret, Shorty? Or are you just afraid to tell us about yourself?" She taunted._

_Heng Ru Shi glared at her slightly. I was surprised at his lack of response. Usually he would get much more angrier than that. _

_"I got betrayed, that's what." Was his only words before he turned back to the window._

_"Why are you so anti-social?" Hong asked._

_Heng Ru Shi snorted at her question._

_"Why should I even be social, I don't need anyone. And besides, I don't socialize with irritating people."_

_"You're doing it right now." Chang put in his own rare two cents while staring blankly at Heng Ru Shi. _

_Heng Ru Shi just let out a mocking laugh at him and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Guess you're right. I was just in such a good mood that I didn't notice." _

_I sent a slightly curious glance at him at his comment, dampened by my habits of showing no emotions._

_"Can you answer me one question? It's been bugging me for a long time." Enlai asked casually and Heng Ru Shi's grin widened. _

_"Depends on what the question is…" He said._

_"How the hell can you be that fast?"_

_I could see a faint flicker of surprise in Heng Ru Shi's eyes at his question. Oh yes, Enlai isn't the predictable bishie playboy idiot most think of him as. He's actually pretty smart behind those good looks._

_Heng Ru Shi plastered an innocent look on his face and started to clean his ear with his pinkie. I sighed. _'He isn't even trying to be subtle.'

_"What do you mean?" He asked. _

_Hong decided then and there it was a good idea to push the envelope a bit farther. _

_"Back at the school, you caught Enlai's throat so fast that most of us didn't even see you. And when you slaughtered all those people back at the house, I couldn't keep up with your speed. What is it that makes you so fast?" She asked almost rhetorically, a pondering look in her eye._

_Heng Ru Shi gained a crazy gleam to his eye as he stared back at Hong. _

_"_That,_ is something I'll never tell."_

* * *

><p>It was past midnight and quickly approaching two in the morning, though I was jittery because of the brief moment I had talked to Heng Ru Shi alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Heng Ru Shi, can you stay for a moment? I have something important to talk to you about." I said softly. I felt him give a weak glare at my back, as I was facing away from him.<em>

_"I really don't want to stay close to you longer then necessary, make it quick." He said irritably. I sighed inwardly and looked to Gao. _

_"Gao, can you bring me the folder?" I tell him._

_He nodded obediently and walked over to one of the many file cabinets to the right of me to get the file I speak of. Heng Ru Shi leaned against the wall farthest to me, to my hidden amusement, while I sat at my desk and folded my hands in front of me. I could feel him getting restless by the time Gao handed me a thick manilla folder. I gave him a nod in thanks and he took his customary spot behind my chair. I open the folder and lay it in front of me, making sure the contents are all facing down._

_"I've found some interesting pictures that I want to ask you about." I tell Heng Ru Shi._

_He raised an eyebrow in suspicion before he walked to my desk to look at the papers. He picked the first one up and stared at it for a moment and I can see the faintest, tiniest bit of surprise flash in those eyes that usually only show blood lust and anger. I feel like smirking. _'Thank you for giving me some new information, Heng Ru Shi. What one can learn from body language...' _I think the last part wistfully._

_He looked up at me and furrowed his brows in confusion. _'Liar.' _"Why do you want to show me some guy that looks like me?"_

_I narrowed my eyes and brung my hands closer to my face. "You might want to look at the other pictures as well, I think you can see a resemblance."_

_He skimmed through the rest of the pictures and to my faint irritation hides his emotions so well that I can't guess a single thing going through his head._

_He looked at me with a lazy gaze and held up the last picture in the pile, the original picture. "Mind telling me where you got this?"_

_I straightened and glared at him. "I will not answer anything, you will. What is the meaning behind all those pictures of you? I can clearly see the resemblance between all of those pictures, changing hair colour and hairstyle can't fool me."_

_He snorted and raised a brow that clearly said, _'Are you stupid?'. _I had to resist the urge to smack him. "Then why do you think that I'll answer your question? I really don't have a reason to answer."_

_I keep my eyes narrowed and lean forward slightly. "Because, _Heng Ru Shi_," I say mockingly, "You _owe_ me."_

_He narrowed his eyes back at me but just placed the pictures back the way they were originally. He then turned and started to walk away. At the door, he turned around to look at me with a smirk._

_"If you're really that interested, think of my name." Is the last thing he said before walking out and closing the door behind him. I frown and pick up the folder. As I picked up the second picture, my eyes widened in surprise. I quickly set the second picture down and looked through the rest. After I finish I slumped in my chair, in a rare show of emotion._

'Thank God for copies... Wait. I'm an Athiest...' _I frowned once more in confusion and turned to Gao. _

_"Gao, if I'm an Athiest, can I say 'thank God'?"_

* * *

><p>I quietly opened An's bedroom door and walked to his bed. He was deep asleep clutching a pillow tightly and curling up around it. I brushed back his bangs and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.<p>

"Have good dreams." I whispered.

I walked out and closed the door as quietly as I had opened it. Walking into my room and changing into my night clothes was done automatically, but falling asleep was anything but easy. After half an hour of tossing and turning I finally just grabbed the Second Life helmet and slipped it on. Hopefully with the few hours I had I could wear myself out enough to fall asleep easily.

I logged on and glanced around the forest I had logged off last. The trees were enormous and looked as if they had been here for thousands of years. Moss and vines grew on the trunks, and the ground was crowded with shrubbery. The canopy blocked out most of the sunlight with only a few stray lights dappling the ground sparsely. In this forest were monsters level forty to eighty and since I was nearing the mid fifties in my level I had decided to come here to train and level by grinding for a few hours. I took a step forward...

...and heard the sound of hard fighting.

_'Should I go help...?' _I tilted my head to the side slightly in thought. _'It might get me tired... Alright.' _I spread my wings and leapt into the air heading for the sound of fighting. When I came to the place of the fighting I was treated to the sight of a mob of baby spider ads surrounding one spot in a tight circle while the giant spider boss sitting on the side doing... something. _'Maybe he has a timer or something?' _I could not see who - or _what _- was in the middle of the mob but I nevertheless tucked my wings in when I was right above the middle and whipped out my scythe. When I landed I swept it in a tight semi-circle in front of me. _'Let's try something..__**Burn them all, my butterflies.**_**'**

**"Hell's Butterflies."**

The black butterflies seeped out of the clear blade of the scythe and their wings burst into flames. They did not burn though. Only those that they landed on or directed their fire to burned. In only a minute the ads were gone and grabbed the person behind me and flew into the sky. I did not look back. A few minutes of flying and I landed on the ground in a dark clearing.

That was the time I first looked upon the face that would become my silent and protective stalker.


	20. Who are you?

**_Edited: 04/22/13_**

* * *

><p><em>'Is this a guy or a girl?' <em> was the first startled thought that invaded my head at the first glance.

The man(?) was slowly standing up from where I had dropped him. The only thing I could make out now was the traditional chinese HanFu clothing he wore and wispy, silken white hair. His hair only reached the top of his neck but his bangs fell freely to the floor. There was a deep black horn in the middle of his forehead that marked him as part of the demon race, though what kind was not discernible to me.

The HanFu clothing he bore were as brilliantly white as his hair and just as unmarked as freshly fallen snow. It disgruntled me, what with my blood splattered clothing, that even though he wore white, he was not tainted in the slightest. The trim was a deep green just as the eyes that now stared at me. He wore a midnight blue haori-like robe over the dress like apparel with long swishing sleeves that covered his hands and brushed against the skirt like bottom.

His right hand peeked out from the long sleeve and I spotted black claw like nails on pale slender fingers that gripped what seemed to be a sword wrapped in black cloth and tied with a white rope with blue tassels swinging from the ends. He had a lean, lithe figure and was tall, taller than me even which was quite the achievement. His eyes were lined in a thick dark blue color that contrasted the pale ivory of his skin. I couldn't help but notice the aristocratic air and look about him in his high cheekbones, full lips, and in his bearing.

A gentle look was in his eye and molded a face that was better suited to intimidating. That still did not stop a faintly disgusted look to slip over my face. He frowned.

"Is.. is there something wrong?" His voice was a soft baritone, strong and concerned.

"I hate the color white." I replied bluntly. He looked taken aback at my straightforward answer and blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it after a moment of hesitation. I frowned.

"Well? Say what you wish to say." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He hesitated once more before asking his question. "Why do you hate white?"

My frowned deepened at the question and he seemed to flinch slightly.

"It gets dirtied so easily." I told him.

A confused look overcame his face and he looked as if he wanted to question me more. I raised a hand to stop him and turned slightly to my right with wings partly outstretched. "If you would excuse me, I have places to be." I said in a monotone. Alarm flashed through his eyes.

"Wait!" He cried out. I raised both eyebrows in surprise this time.

"I.. I now owe you a life debt. Is there any way I can repay you?" He asked with an earnest face. I gave him an incredulous look.

"You.. realize this is a game, yes? If you had died you would have come back to life immediately afterwards. All I did was save you a bit of pain so you do not have to repay me." I said slowly. He shook his head hurriedly.

"Whether it is a game or not, my family has always repayed all debts owed, no matter what. Please, why don't you come to the estate my family owns?" He started out talking with great determination and passion and ended quietly with hope gleaming in his eyes. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

A small smile curved his lips in happiness.

* * *

><p>For Bao-yu, love at first sight was fictional. It was simply a fantasy from some poor idiot's love deprived world. Something like that <em>couldn't <em>exist. It was impossible.

So you would understand the horrible feeling he had when he suddenly found one of his highest held beliefs crashing down around him from its high pedestal. He didn't get much of a view of him when he first appeared, nor when the man picked him up and flew away. He _did _feel the wiry and hard muscles through the thin clothing however. It was very embarrassing, holding tightly to another male for dear life and feeling such things.

But when he did get a view of him... all of that disappeared. When the man finally looked at him while Bao-yu was getting up from being unceremoniously dumped on the ground, he saw surprise flash across his face, quickly followed by irritation before his face completely cleared of all emotion except for a small almost indiscernible frown.

When Bao-yu caught sight of the man's face, he almost froze. He was handsome, _incredibly _handsome, but that was not what made Bao-yu feel the overwhelming emotions he was frantically trying to push down. Even though the man had completely cleared the emotion from his face, he did not bury the emotions far enough in his blood-red eyes for Bao-yu not to see. There was a deep sorrow there that Bao-yu wished with all his heart to remove. For Bao-yu was an empath, and emotions were his specialty even if he was struggling with his own at the moment. Being an empath was the reason he was able to recognize the emotions and handle them well enough that they did not swell too much to the surface.

Those eyes captivated him with the way they glistened in the faint light coming through the canopy. His lean, tall form was silhouetted in the sunlight, black wings outstretched in the space around him. He was almost disappointed when the man closed them and they disappeared into his back. Hair black enough that it seemed as if the light around it was being sucked into the black was long enough to reach his knees and tied loosely in a simple red ribbon. He snapped his gaze away from the man and stood. He saw red-eyes' face twist slightly in disgust and a sharp pain stabbed his heart. Before he could stop himself he asked red-eyes a question.

"Is.. is there something wrong?"

The smooth baritone that answered him made him slip so much more deeper into his love. And so, even if it seemed a little pushy, he asked him to come to his home.

* * *

><p>"What is your name?" I asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon us on our journey to the man's estate.<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry! It is Bao-yu." He bowed slightly to me while walking. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mine is... Bolin." I had almost said my real name, still not used to referring to myself with my username. Bao-yu smiled softly at my admission.

"It is very nice to meet you Bolin." He said in a hushed voice.

Before I could respond his strange tone we came upon a large gateway. Bao-yu pushed one gate open and waited for me to walk inside. After I did so, he closed the gate once more and motioned for me to follow him along the path in front of us. When we made it to the end I gazed upon the estate. It was a traditional Japanese style estate, with rice paper sliding doors and wrap around verandas. Bao-yu frowned.

"Why is it so quiet...?" He asked himself softly. I raised an eyebrow in question but he did not see it. "It's usually so lively here... especially in the afternoon and night." I glanced upwards and sure enough it was already night. Thinking of that.. why wasn't it night when I first logged on?

"Let's go inside." I was successfully jerked out of my thoughts at his words.

We walked deeper into the house, through winding hallways and looking into rooms until we got to the heart of the house. "This is the meeting room of my older brother." Bao-yu whispered. We heard muffled voices coming from the room and one sounded as if the person was choking. I quickly opened the door.

Standing there, choking who I assumed was Bao-yu's brother from the similar snow-white hair was a tall man clad in black with dragon like wings and crimson hair. Dark eyes locked with my own red ones and I spoke in an uninterested monotone with the familiar move of raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"


End file.
